Before you came along
by MissyLou00
Summary: I just kissed Four! In front of everyone! I am so stupid! My first kiss, just completely terrible. He must be thinking I'm weird or a freak or something. I am such an idiot. Story based after Initiation, no war story. Tris and Four are not together yet. Rated T for Tobias and Tris!
1. Chapter 1- Embarestment

**AN~ New story! Based after Initiation, no FourTris yet, and little bits of TrisxUriah, but not much.**

Chapter 1

Tris POV

I passed! I made it first! Molly and Drew are out of Dauntless and Factionless!

"Congrats Tris!" Uriah yells coming up behind me and engulfing me in a hug. I turn and see Four coming, he gives us a small smile.

"Congrats guys" he says, I don't know what drove me to do it, but I jump into his arms and smash my lips to his. He stands stiff for a second, and then he kisses me back. I pull back, and realize what i just did; he looks at me, completely shocked of what just happened. I turn and see Chris, Will, and Uriah with their jaws dropping to the floor. Heat rushes to my face, and I sprint out into the hall. I run and run, and run until I get to The Chasm. I found this weird tunnel that leads into The Chasm, so I go down and sit on a smooth rock. I sit down and bring my knees into my chest. What the hell did I just do?! I just kissed Four! In front of everyone! I am so stupid! My first kiss, just completely terrible. He must be thinking im weird or a freak or something. I am such an idiot.

"Why Tris? Why are you so stupid?" I mumble to myself.

"Tris! Tris, where are you?!" I hear Christina yell, thank god where I am, I am completely hidden, so she can't see me. "Where could she be?"

"I don't know, the dorms maybe?" I hear Will reply

"I kind of thought she had a thing for him, just the fact that she never was afraid of his cold looks, or anything that he tried to do"

"Don't talk about me like im not here, and how do you know she _does _like me, she could have just been in the moment" Four says

"She must, Tris would never kiss some guys for no reason, she's not stupid" I really want to say something, but I don't want to deal with the questions of why I did it. I don't even know why I did it. Yes, I like Four, but who says Four likes me.

"I think she's stupid" I hear someone say. Peter. Of course. "I knew that she couldn't get her ranking from being good, she was screwing with you, wasn't she?"

"Tris never slept with me, she earned her ranking, unlike you, kiss-ass" Four barks, and I could just see Peter cower. I laugh, but then quickly cover my mouth. "Did you hear that?" Crap.

"That sounded like Tris"

"Come on out, Stiff whore!" Peter yells, and then I hear a punching sound, a crack, and Peter cry out in pain.

"Piss off Peter, no one wants you here" Uriah says

"Guys, we should just split up and find her" Will says, then I hear their footsteps. I sigh of relief, and stare at the raging waters. I guess I zoned out, because I hear some saying my name.

"Found you Tris" Four says, and I heat up.

"Four I am so sorry, I don't know why I kissed you, you probably have a girlfriend or something, and I'm pretty sure you see me as another Initiate" I say quickly, and he chuckles.

"Its fine, I don't, and no, I don't" he says, and I give him a confused look "I don't see you as another Initiate, I see you as a… friend I guess" I nod

"Thank you, and again, I really don't know why I did it" I do know why, I did it because I like you Four, but I could never say that to him.

"Its fine, now let's go to the party at Zekes" he says, standing up, and putting his hand out for me. I grab it and feel heat tingle through my hand. We walk over to Zekes, and I instantly find Christina, Will and Uriah.

"Tris! There you are! We looked everywhere! Until we just gave up, knowing you would show up sooner or later." Christina yells, Four walks inside and Christina pins me against the wall. "I want to know everything that happened" she grins, I laugh and push her off.

"I don't know why I did it, I was in the moment I guess" I say, half-lie.

"So was he, he was kissing you back, Tris" she winks, I blush and go inside. Everyone is dancing with each other, but I just go straight into the kitchen, with Uriah trailing behind me.

"Want a drink?" He asks, opening the fridge

"I never had on before" I say, jumping up onto the counter.

"Try" he says, walking up in front of me, handing me a beer. He smiles at me, and I pop it open. I put it to my lips, I take a sip, and cringe as it burns down my throat. "Atta girl"

"This is terrible" I say, and then take another drink. He laughs, and drinks his.

"Would you like to dance?" he asks

"Why not?" then hop off the counter, he grabs my hand, and pulls me into the crowd. His hands rest on my waist, and we sway to the music.

After 7 beers, and many songs, I start to stumble as I walk.

"Trissy! Come sit on my lap!" Drunk Uriah yells, I giggle and plop down on his lap.

"I hate Trissy" I pout

"You are Trissy" he says, I giggle, and lay my head back. Uriah wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me closer. I pick my head up, just to meet Uriah's lips. Uriah is kissing me. I kiss back, and he turns me around, so I am straddling him. My arms snake around his neck, and into his hair. He licks my bottom lip, and I let him in, and we start battling for dominance.

"You go Tris!" Christina yells

"My little bro is getting laid tonight!" Zeke yells, Uriah pulls back, and gives him the middle finger. Uriah grins at me, and pulls me up. He drags me to Zekes bedroom, and crashes his lips to mine. He lays me on the bed carefully, and starts kissing my neck. He kisses one spot, and sucks it a little, which I know will give me a hickey later. His hands start to go up my shirt, and I freeze.

"Uriah stop" I say, he stops, and looks up at me "I am not ready for this" he nods, and pecks my lips.

"I'll wait" he says, and lies down next to me, pulling me into him arms. I close my eyes, and slowly drift off to sleep.

**AN~ Boom! Chapter 1, Tris and Uriah, drunk at a party, always fun. What shall happen is the next chapter? You will get Chapter 2... at 6 reviews.**

**~MissyLou00**


	2. Chapter 2- Eric

**AN~ Hey! Reviews were quick, thank you guys so much!**

Chapter 2

Tris POV

"Hey… Tris… Uriah… Can you wake up now? I want my bed back." I wake up to Zeke kicking the mattress; I look over, and see Uriah without a shirt. I shot up and looks under the blankets, and luckily I still have all my clothes on. "Good morning Trissy poo"

"Morning" I mumble, starting to feel my head pound, so I press my hands on my head hoping it will go always, and obviously… it doesn't. I groan and Zeke chuckles.

"I have some medicine in the bathroom, lightweight" I nod and go in. I start to taste bile in my mouth, and I vomit in the toilet. Zeke walks in, and makes a face of disgust. "Gross… I hope that's just from the alcohol… I hope my brother didn't get you knocked up yet" he laughs, and I throw the toilet paper at him.

"It doesn't happen that fast, idiot"

"So you two _did _do it"

"We didn't do anything, Zeke" I say, washing my mouth out, and taking a couple pain killers. After a couple minutes, the headache dies down. I go back into the bedroom, and I see Zeke walking on Uriah's back.

"This kid never wakes up, seriously, sometimes I think we aren't even related." He laughs "Let's leave him till he wakes up, let's go out to breakfast, Trissy Wissy" he says my name in a baby voice. I glare at him and he laughs harder. We walk out his apartment and he wraps his arm around my neck.

"So… What _did _happen between you two?"

"I really don't remember last night"

"No, not you and the idiot… I mean you and Four" I feel heat rush to my cheeks, and he chuckles.

"I was in the moment, and I guess I just felt like it, it's not like I like him or anything" I say

"Sure…" he says, he thinks I'm lying. I elbow him as we walk into the cafeteria, and we go sit with everyone else. I plop down across from Four, and give him a small smile. He smiles back, and goes back to eating.

"How was your night, Trissy?" Chris asks, giving me a wink.

"Fine… what I remember of it, anyways"

"See, my brother is that bad she doesn't even remember it." Zeke exclaims, and we all laugh. Uriah pops up, and smacks him in the back on the head. He sits down next to me, and rests his hand on the small of my back.

"Good morning guys" he says, then removes his arm. I start to eat, and zone out of what everyone is saying. I come back to reality when Four kicks my shin.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Do you know what job you're getting, Tris? I asked you that like... 5 times already" Chris asks

"I don't know yet, I don't really want to become a leader, I want to train initiates though" I say, then kick Four in the shin hard

"Ow! Why'd you kick me?"

"Because you kicked me" I say, he shakes his head, then kicks me again, but not as hard. "Really? I just did that to become even" He kicks me again

"Whoops" he says, I kick him back, but harder. I winces, and cradles his shin. "Okay, okay, you win" Everyone laughs, until Eric comes to our table.

"Okay, old Initiates, follow me, and same with you Four" He says, then Will, Christina, Uriah, Four and I stand and follow Eric out the door, and we go over to where the offices are, where we meet Lynn, Marlene, Peter, and the other initiates that I don't know.

"You are here because you're getting your apartments, and picking your jobs, but first off, we need two people to train initiates"

"I will" I say, and he gives me a small glare

"Same here" Uriah says with a grin.

"Stiff, you can train transfers, and other guy, you train dauntless born since you _were _a dauntless born"

"Can't I train with-"

"Shut it" Eric barks "The open jobs are on this list, and Stiff, since you were first, you get to pick which ones you would like to do" he growls and he hands me the clip-board.

_~Leader (One person)_

_~Control room (Two people)_

_~Tattoo artist (One person)_

_~Ambassador (Three people)_

_~Dauntless clothing (One person)_

"_Nurse (Two people)_

"Control room" I say

"Leader" Uriah says as Peter glares at him

"Tattoo artist" Lynn says

"Nurse" Marlene grins

"Ambassador" Peter says, clearly upset.

"Control room" Will says

"Dauntless clothing" Christina grins, and bounces up and down.

"Ambassador" Jesse I think his name was, the Dauntless born

"Nurse" Angela, her name was

"Ambassador" Jacob smiles, he seems like an Amity, every time I see this guy he has a smile on his face.

"Good, now come get your keys" Eric says "Stand in order of your ranking" And we do. "Tris- room 1046, since you ranked first you got a big one, Uriah- room 958, Lynn- room 914, Marlene- room 987, Peter- room 736, Will- room 998, Chris-"

"Actually, Will and I are going to share one" Chris and Will smile at each other

"Whatever, Jesse- room 679, Angela- room 678, Jacob- room 684, now clean out your bucks and leave. Work starts on Monday" we are all about to leave, until.

"Stiff, stay back" Eric says, I sigh, and turn around.

"What Eric?" I ask, crossing my arms

"Don't use that attitude with me Stiff" he growls "Come into my office" I sigh and follow him in, its clean in here, like _really _clean.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask as I sit down.

"How did you get first in the rankings? Did you sleep with Four?"

"I got first because I worked hard" I growl

"No, I think you have been sleeping around, there is no way that you could go from last to first so fast"

"There is no way anyone could cheat, you can't change the time I got in my fear landscape, you were there you idiot, and with everything else, you still can't tamper with it, you were from Erudite, so use your brain" I growl, and stand up. I am about to leave, but he grabs my wrist tightly, and I wince.

"Sit back down, Stiff" I obey, and he sits on the desk.

"You have point, and i… I'm sorry" he says, my jaw drops slightly, and he glares

"Did you just apologize?" I tease

"I need to have at least one friend in this place, and so I am sorry, okay? I have been trying to clean up my act"

"So… You want me to be your friend?" I ask, I am totally confused here.

"Well… You were the one person I did less cruel things too"

"Really?! You're terrible, you've done many things to me, Eric!"

"I know! I am sorry, but I need to talk to someone, and you just have a sense about you that's comforting, okay?!" he says "I need you, Tris, help me, please" I think about it for a sec… Why is he suddenly changing? Whatever, I just need him to stop screwing with me.

"Fine" I say "But can I please help you change your look?"

"What the hell is wrong with the way I look?" he growls

"And your attitude, Eric" I add "Meet me in by the chasm tomorrow at 12 o'clock, okay? I'll make you look more friendly… if possible" he glares at me, then nods

"Leave, before I change my mind about this" I stand and open the door, but before I leave.

"You can't, I am the only one who is nice enough" I grin, and shut the door.

**AN~ I feel like I should be nice to poor Eric, and give him someone to love. But who will that one love be? You will see in the next few chapters, next chapter, its all about Four and Tris ;) Next chapter is at 16**

**~MissyLou00**


	3. Chapter 3- Four

Chapter 3

Tris POV

I still am not sure why Eric wants to be nicer to people, or even why he chose me to help him, but whatever, one less person to screw with me. I leave the offices and go to The Chasm, I lean against the railing, and close my eyes. Arms wrap around my waist, and I jump, I elbow whoever is behind me in the gut, and spin around. I see Uriah holding his stomach and wheezing.

"Oh my god Uriah! You scared the crap out of me!" I yell

"I can see that" he says, then stands up straight "Hello to you too, then"

"Sorry, hi Uriah" I laugh, he leans in and kisses me. I shove him back "What was that?"

"A kiss" he says, and rolls his eyes

"And why did you kiss me?"

"Lots of kissing was happening last night, so I thought you were into it, since we were pretty much playing tonsil hockey" he laugh nervously, then scratches the back of his neck, and his cheeks red. My hand goes to my mouth,

"Oh my god… I'm sorry, Uriah, if I… I just… Sorry" I say, I have no feelings towards Uriah. At all. Just that he's my friend. He nods and walks off. I don't know if I should run after him, or leave him be. Maybe he needs a little space, so I'll leave him.

"Hey Tris" I hear behind me, I turn and see Four leaning against the rail next to me.

"Hey Four" I say back "How's the leg?"

"Bruising, but fine" and I laugh "What did Eric want to talk about?"

"He thought I was sleeping with you to get to the top" I say "Then I proved him wrong, and… he apologized"

"He said sorry?" he asks

"I know right, he said that he wants to clean up his act, and he needs my help"

"Weird" he says "Do you want to come check out the control room, since you'll be working there in 5 days"

"Why not" I say, and follow him down several hallways, until we get there. He opens the dark grey door, and lets me in first. Once I go into, I see several screens, with every single camera in Dauntless on it. My jaw drops slightly, and Four chuckles.

"Cool isn't it?" he asks

"Very" and look at some of the cameras, I see Christina and Will, making out outside their apartment, until Will slides his key card in and it opens, and they go in. Gross. I look around and see Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn walking in The Pit. "I can see every one and what they're doing"

"Yea, it's kind of like being a guard, just cooler." He laughs

Tobias POV

I walk around, looking for Tris, just because I want to see her. I cant get that kiss out of my mind, it was both of our first kisses. Her lips were so soft and warm on mine, and the way I felt like fireworks went off in the background. I go near the Chasm, and I see Uriah kiss Tris, and my heart shatters. Tris shoves him, and looks confused. They keep talking and Uriah walks off, but Tris doesn't chase after him. My heart then starts to flutter, and I am so glad she didn't kiss him back. I walk over to her, and lean on the rail next to her.

"Hey Tris" I say, and she jumps and looks at me. The corners of her lips turn up slightly, and so do mine.

"Hey Four" she says warmly "How's the leg?"

"Bruising, but fine" I reply, and she laughs. Oh god that laugh, its perfect, like an angel. Stop sounding so mushy Four! "What did Eric want to talk about?" He better have not have touched or hurt her.

"He thought I was sleeping with you to get to the top" she say "Then I proved him wrong, and… he apologized"

"He said sorry?" I ask, completely shocked.

"I know right, he said that he wants to clean up his act, and he needs my help"

"Weird" i say "Do you want to come check out the control room, since you'll be working there in 5 days" _and I just want to spend more time with you._ Is what I forced myself not to say.

"Why not?" and she follows my down several hallways, until we reach it. I open the door, and hold it open for her. She smiles, and walks in. She takes a look, and I see her jaw drop. I chuckle, and she turns to face me.

"Cool, isn't it?" I ask

"Very" she says, as she walk over to the screens and looks at each one. "I can see every one and what they're doing" _That's how I knew you were safe. _I think, I know it's stalkerish, but I needed to know she was safe.

"Yea, it's kind of like being a guard, just cooler." I laugh, I walk over to where she is, and look at the screen she's looking at, which is the one where Peter, he's at the _Dauntless Pub, _he is stumbling around, drunk as hell, and he is getting into a fight with some huge guy. He punches Peter once, and he falls to the floor.

"He is so stupid" Tris mumbles, and turns her head, which is just 2 inches away from mine. "So what do you do here?"

"Watch everyone, make sure no fights, or anything bad happen, like I said, we are really just guards, just cooler." I say, she nods and faces the screens again. I pull up a chair by her, and sit. My thoughts are brought back to her, not just her looks, but her little things about her. How she is always asking questions about how things work, or what they do. How she bites her lip, or bites her nails when she's nervous. When she's lying she bites the inside of her cheeks. What I love more about anything… is that when she smiles, she smiles not only with her mouth, but with her eyes. Her stormy eyes sparkle when she smiles, like a star. I guess I zoned out, because I see Tris snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What? Yea?" I say quickly

"I asked why you're staring at me" she laughs nervously, and blushes. I feel heat rush to my face.

"I was… staring behind you actually" I lie, she nods, then looks at the screen where Uriah and Marlene are standing, they look like they are arguing about something. "You know you can turn the sound on, If you want, you can just push that little blue button there" I say quietly, she looks at me, then looks back at the button, and pushes it.

"_I like her, Mar, she makes me feel warm, and she knows how to make me feel comfortable" Uriah says_

"_She doesn't like you, Uriah! She turned you down, she pushed you away, and she clearly does not like you" Marlene barks_

"_I don't care what you say, Tris has to feel something for me"_

"_No Uriah, if she did, then she would have kissed you back earlier" _

"_She doesn't remember last night, so she doesn't remember our night together, she likes me Marlene" he says_

Tris pushes the sound off, and turns red. I feel my hands turning into fists.

"Out night?" Tris asks herself, and then puts her elbows on the desk, and her head in her hands. "What the hell happened last night?" She mumbles

"Did you sleep with him?" I ask, as calmly as possible, and thankfully she doesn't notice the anger in my voice.

"I don't know, I woke up with my clothes on, but his shirt was off, and we were cuddled up together" she says with her voice cracking "Do you think he took advantage of me?" as she starts crying. I wrap my arms around her, and she cries into my chest.

"No, Uriah wound never do that" I say, and it's true, Uriah may be a perv, but he knows better. "You said you woke up in your clothes, right?" she nods "Then nothing happened, Tris, Uriah likes you, Tris, and if you like him back, then go get him" it hurts for me to say that, I want Tris to be mine. When I saw them making out at the party, I left, it's not something I want to watch.

"I like him… but like a friend, a brother, not as a boyfriend" She says, collecting herself, wiping her eyes.

"Then tell him" I say, she gives me a hug

"You're a good guy, Four" she whispers in my ear. She pulls back, smiles, and runs out. I look at the screens, and see her running down the halls until she gets to Uriah. She hugs him, and says something, and walks away. I push the blue button and listen.

"_Hey Tris, what wrong? Have you been crying?" he asks_

"_I'm sorry" she says_

"_For what?"_

"_For kissing you, so being rude earlier, Uriah, I know you like me, and I like you too… just… like a brother" he looks at the ground, and nods._

"_Its fine, I know you like Four and all, so… its fine" he says, and Tris blushes. _

I push the blue button so I don't hear the rest as much as I would like to. Does Tris like me? Does she even know my feelings for her? I push the thoughts out of my head, and watch the other screens.

**AN~ Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! I made up my own little control room since I have no clue what they do in there, so I made the little blue button. Next chapter is at 23!**

**~MissyLou00**


	4. Chapter 4- Kath

Chapter 4

Tris POV

I sit on a bench, texting Chris, and waiting for Eric.

'_He is going to do something to you, Tris' –Chrissy_

'_No he's not, and even if he does, Four is watching from the control room' –Trissy_

'_Whatever, I still don't trust him'- Chrissy_

"Hey Tris" Eric says, as he slide next to me

"Hey Eric" I reply, and quickly tell Chris that I have to go. I slide my phone in my pocket, and turn to Eric. "Can you please explain to me why you want to have friends? What changed?" he sighs

"I meet someone…" he mumbles

"So you _do _have a heart" I say, and he glares at me "Who is she… or he?"

"_She _is a girl who just came in, not an initiate, she's a year older, but she got transferred from the factionless, and now a Dauntless." He says

"How is that?" I ask

"She is Jeanine Matthews niece" he says "Her name is Kath, and so far, she doesn't even know my name"

"Where does she work?"

"She works in the tattoo parlor" I grab his wrist, and drag him up.

"I need to see her" I say, and he stops dead in his tracks.

"No Stiff, I am not walking by there" he says sternly

"Well, we need an excuse" I say, got it! "I'll get a piecing"

"I still won't go in"

"Fine, let's just walk by" I didn't want a piecing anyways. He groans, and walks with me. We slow down when we get by, I turn my head and scan the shop.

"She has a red highlight in her hair" he says quietly, and I spot her. A guy is flirting with her, and she just ignores him. She's gorgeous, she is about 5'4, tanned skin, brown hair that shines in the light, and eyes that are almost black.

"I can say you have good taste" I say, and we walk away. "She is good looking, and at the moment… you aren't"

"What's wrong with the way I look?" he barks

"Your hair is disgusting, you have _way _too many piercings on your face, and your style… You look like a factionless man who just likes to wear black" I say, sounding a lot like Christina. "Please tell me when the last time you showered" He hesitates, and I gag. "Bring me to your apartment, and I'll start helping you there" He sighs, and leads me there. We get there, he slides his key in, and the door opens. It is _super _clean in here, everything is placed neatly. We both take out shoes off, and place them by the door.

"There isn't much to do in here" he says

"Please go shower, and use a lot of soap" I say, he goes into the bathroom and within a minute, I hear the water running. I go into his bedroom, and go through his drawers. I throw away the ratty clothes, and neatly fold and put away the good ones. Which isn't many. I look at his shoes, and see them all worn out, so I throw them away too. I hear the water stop, and hear him groan. The door opens, and he only has a towel around his waist. He is steaming, and I look at his chest, he has a nice 6-pack, but not really defined, but the water makes him look so much better.

"Stare much" he laughs, and I turn my head. He opens his drawer, and groans again. "You threw away my clothes"

"Not all, but the gross and old ones, which was many, but you still have some that look fine." I say, and he pulls out a black T-shirt, black jeans, a leather jacket, as well as nicely ironed dark blue boxers. "You really were from Erudite, weren't you?" I laugh

"What now?" he growls

"You iron your boxers" I laugh, and he rolls his eyes, and goes back into the bathroom. I go into the living room, and lie down on the couch. I lay here for quite some time, until I hear him come out. I stand, and I know my ponytail is messed up.

"Where are my shoes?" he asks

"Garbage, you'll be getting new ones" I say, pulling my ponytail out.

"I think I'm regretting this already" he mumbles

"You asked me to do this, and now you're stuck with me" I say, and pick up my shoes; he opens the door, and walks out in his black socks. Just as I am walking out, I hop up and down as I slip my vans on.

"Hurry up, Stiff" he say, I glare at him, and he chuckles. I start to pull my ponytail up, and then I hear a weird sound, like a camera zooming in on something. I look around, and see the hallway camera, but its zooming in on Eric and i. I wave, and start to walk down the hall to the pit.

"Who did you wave too?" he asks

"The camera" I say "I was saying hi to Four"

"Your boyfriend" he snickers

"He is not my boyfriend" I bark, and shove him. He chuckles and looks at me.

"You shove like a little Chihuahua" he says, and we both laugh. I'm amazed how easy it was to make him warmer, I didn't even need to do anything, just give him company. "You look like a Chihuahua too"

"Whatever" I roll my eyes, and we walk into the hair salon.

"Eric! I haven't seen you for a long time" The barber says, and I laugh as Eric glares at me.

"Hey, yea, she has convinced me to cut me cut my hair" Eric says

"Well, looks like Eric has finally found a girl" He winks at us, and I blush and Eric shakes his head.

"No, she is helping me get a different girl" Eric clears, and he nods and laughs.

"Okay little lady, what would you like to do with your friends hair" he asks, I smile, and tell him exactly the way it should be. Eric actually looks frightened as I whisper the barber. He gets started on Eric's hair, and I sit on the barber's chair next to him and watch as his clean hair falls to the floor.

"Did I say I'm already regretting this, Tris?" Eric ask, and I laugh.

"Yep, second time you said it" I say, and feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out, and see if from Uriah.

'_Heard you slept with Eric'- Uri_

'_What?! Where the hell did you hear that?!' –Trissy_

'_I was walking through the pit and over heard it' –Uri_

'_it's a lie'- Trissy_

'_Then why did I see you laughing with him around the pit?'- Uri_

'_I'm helping him with something'- Trissy_

"Done" The barber says, as he spins Eric to look in the mirror **(His hair is like how it was in the movie)**

"My hair… is all gone" he says, and I laugh.

"Good, now everything else" I say "Now pay the man"

"Your making _me _pay?" he asks

"Your hair, not mine" I say, as he glares and pays. "Ready for a long day?" and he groans.

**AN~ Boom! Chapter 4! My favourite number, and 6 of course. I saw a review telling me to make Eric a big mushy guy, and I thought it over... That is a great Idea, so thank you for the idea! Next chapter is at 30!**

**~MissyLou00**


	5. Chapter 5- Kiss?

Tris POV

Eric and I drop off all his bags at his apartment, and walk down to the cafeteria for dinner.

"Since I will feel terrible if you sat alone, you are sitting with me, and it's early anyways, not like they'll be down soon" I say, and he sits next to me, and grabs a plate "So, I am going to come to your apartment tomorrow to work on your personality, since you always look so grumpy."

"I am not always grumpy" he growls, and I give him a look, he realizes that he said that, and then we both laugh. "Yea, come over tomorrow"

"What is going on here?" Christina asks, as they all sit down at the table.

"Dinner, I believe" I say, looking at my plate and smile at her. She eyes Eric and I, and starts filling her plate.

"Hey guys" I smile at them, they all say hi, except for Four, he just glares at his plate.

"So, Eric… new haircut?" Zeke asks, staring at him.

"Yea, Tris got me to get it cut" he says

"Tris got you to, huh?" Uriah remarks, and I kick his leg under the table, and he yelps.

"Yes" he nods

"So, what happened today?" Marlene asks the both of us.

"We went shopping" I state

"Before that?" Lynn presses

"We were at his apartment, I was throwing away his old clothes, so that we could get new ones" I shrug

"Did you two have sex?" Zeke asks, and both Eric and I choke on what we're eating. "So, yes I assume"

"No, we didn't" Eric says, standing up and leaving.

"Damnit guys" I say, and run after him. I quickly catch up to him, and he looks upset.

"I knew we shouldn't have done this" he says, I grab his arm, and spin him around.

"Eric, they just aren't used to you, you have been mean to them since they met you, so what is there to expect" I say, he shakes his head.

"Still, I should just stay the same way I was, alone"

"Eric, today I saw parts of you I never seen, maybe that no one has ever seen, so I know people will like you" I say, making him look at me, hug engulfs me in a hug, and I tense at first, then wrap my arms around him. After a couple moments, I pull back and he gives me a weak smile. "I was serious Eric, my friends will like you, because I know you can be nice, Eric"

"I can argue against that" he says

"Well don't, because you will lose that argument" I smile, he puts his hands on my cheeks, and presses his lips to mine. I stiffen, and I hear footsteps walking towards us, and then walking back around. I stand still, and he pulls back.

"Sorry, just… wanted to see if it was right" he says, and continues walking. I shake my head and catch up to him.

"It's fine" I say

"Just to put it out there, it wasn't right" he laughs, I nod.

"Okay, good" I say

"Do you like Four?" he asks, and I feel a little heat rush to my face. Do I like him? I just like the way his eyes sparkle when he smiles, the way he laughs, the way he smiles at me, and even the way he speaks in his instructor voice. Oh… I guess I do like him… a lot.

"Can we talk in your apartment?" I ask, and he nods. We walk there in silence, he slides his key in, and we walk in.

"Do you like Four?"

"I… um… yes" I say, my face turning very hot, and he nods.

"I thought so, I can see it" he says, plopping down on the couch.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask, plopping down at the end of the couch, putting my feet up in his lap. He looks at my feet, then at me "What? Problem?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"No, but yes, it's kind of obvious, well… for me anyways, I'm from Erudite, so I notice these things"

"Your little crush is _very _obvious" I say, and he glares

"Not to her" he mumbles "She hasn't noticed me one bit"

"She will…" I say, sitting up "Once she knows that you saved my life" I smile, and he gives me a confused look.

"What? I never saved your life, I might have threatened it before, but never in a good way" he says

"So, at 6 o'clock tomorrow, we will be by The Chasm, and if she is going to go for dinner, and you have to walk past the Chasm to go to the hall, right?" he nods "So I will 'slip' into the chasm, and you will be my savour, you'll catch me, since you are strong enough, you pushed Christina in and held onto her, so you can easily do it to me" I explain, and he shakes his head.

"No, what if you fall?" he asks

"So you do have a heart" I joke, and he smacks my leg "I will fall, that's the plan Eric, is for me to fall, but before I go into the water, you'll grab me"

"I don't know about this, Tris" he says

"If I'm fine with it, you have to be" I say

"And if I can't catch you" he says, I look into my lap, then back at him.

"I trust that you'll catch me, Eric, so please don't start thinking that you can't" I say, and he nods. "Jesse will notice you, she'll think you're a hero, and you get your chance to talk to her"

"You really are from Abnegation, Tris… Risking your life just so I can get a girl to notice me" he says, and smiles at me, I smile back, and nod.

"You saw me in grey, didn't you?"

"And that is a big reason why Peter hates you" he says "That kid is the biggest suck up ever, he wouldn't shut up, it was like he wanted to sleep with me, all the complements he was giving to me" and we both laugh

"Maybe he was going for you" we laugh, until there is a knock on the door. Eric lifts my feet off of him, and opens the door. Christina.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever was going on here, but Tris, we need to talk" she says, I sigh, and stand up.

"See you tomorrow, Eric" I smile, and he waves. I slip on my shoes, and follow Christina. She leads me to my apartment, and waits for me to open it, and I do.

"What's going on, Tris?" she asks, as she sits me down on my new grey couch.

"You are talking to me" I remark, and she just sits next to me.

"You know what I mean, what the hell are you doing sleeping with Eric, Tris?! You dump Uriah, and you go to Eric, what the hell?!" she exclaims

"I'm not sleeping with him, Chris" I say "I didn't dump Uriah, it was a drunken mistake, and I told him that we should just be friends"

"You're still with Eric"

"I am not dating him, I'm helping him, and he's a great guy, Chris" I say

"Helping him what? He can do whatever he needs to do alone, you don't always need to help people Tris" she says

"I am not helping him because I feel the need too; I am helping him, because I know that he can be a normal human being and that I can get it out of him"

"You have all these guys chasing after you and you chose Eric?"

"I am not dating him, Chris! Can't I have male friends?! He is chasing after another girl! I don't want to date Eric! Can't you just understand that I am helping him, I am becoming his friend, because he needs friends!" I yell "What guys chasing after me? Al? He tried to kill me. Uriah? Marlene like him, clearly, and who else? No one, that's who"

"Sorry, but I don't like Eric one bit, he almost threw me in the goddamn Chasm! It's going to be hard to forgive him for that, Tris, I could have died because of him, so I don't trust him" she says, getting quiet at the last part.

"I do trust him, and you need to respect that" I say

"Fine" she says "But you are the most oblivious person ever if you don't realize that boys are chasing after you"

"No one is, Chris" I say "Who wants to date a 12 year old, someone who is barely developed" and she laughs

"Will was constantly talking about you, before he fell for me of course, but he was staring at you for long periods of time, and even mumbling your name in his sleep, I had to fight for him to fall for me, which he did, and there are boys drooling over you when you walk down the hall" she explains

"Will liked me?"

"Will _loved _you, but then I guess he realized that you were more of a sister then a lover" she shrugs

"Who else?"

"Everyone Tris, you don't realize that you have millions of boys that are just love-struck by you" she says

"Doesn't matter, I don't want anyone right now" I say

"I know you aren't dating Eric… but why'd you kiss him?" she asks

"What?!" I exclaim "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear it, I saw it, there's a picture of you two kissing that's being sent around" she says, pulling her phone out. She shows me the picture, and it shows Eric kissing me, but you don't exactly see me kissing him back, mainly him, but you can tell it's me.

"Oh my god…" I say, putting my head in my hands. "He kissed me, but he said it was just because he wanted to know if it was right or not, which it wasn't, so we brushed it off" she nods.

"Well, I got it from an from Zeke, but I don't think Zeke is the one who took it, because he was with us after you left" she says "The only people who left after you did, was Lynn, Marlene, and Four"

"Do you think they saw?"

"I don't know" she shrugs "But lets stop talking about negative things, and more girly things" she grins, and we talk about everything, but what happened.

**AN~ Eric kissed Tris! Everyone has a picture of it! Who took it? Who saw it? How is Tris' secret admirer going to react? I decided to make Tris a very attractive girl, just not through her own eyes. I have a surprise in the next chapter, a certain somebody gets drunk with Tris and says something they have never told anybody... Who would that be? What did this person say? You will find out at 37 Reviews!**

**~MissyLou00**


	6. Chapter 6- Peter

Chapter 6

Tris POV

I wake up to the annoying beep of my alarm clock, but I still don't know why it's on, its 7:02. I don't have work, but I do want breakfast. I sit up, hop into the steaming hot shower, and I just take my time. I wrap the towel around my body, and walk into my bedroom. I open my drawers and pull out black short shorts, black V-neck, a black lacy bra, and matching underwear. I go over to the front door, slide on my vans, and make my way to the cafeteria. Since it's early, I doubt many people are going to be there, so I assume I will be sitting alone. I walk in, but I see Four sitting there, alone, so I sit down across from him.

"Good morning Four" I smile at him, but he doesn't look up.

"Morning" he says, and continues eating.

"What are you doing up so early?" I ask, trying to make conversion

"I always wake up early" he states, again, without looking up.

"Did I do something to you?" I ask, and now he looks up, his eyes are both cold and warm.

"Where's Eric? Heard you two are going out, I saw you come out of his apartment yesterday, got a picture from Lynn of you two kissing, so shouldn't you be with him right now" he says harshly

"I'm not dating him" I growl

"So it's like a no strings attached thing" he says

"It's not a thing at all, we're friends"

"Then why the hell we you two kissing?" He barks

"It was nothing" I say "why are you acting like you and I were together and I cheated on you? Your my old instructor, not my husband"

"Because I don't like him! He shouldn't be someone your friends with! He will hurt you, and throw you away!" He yells "I care about you, Tris, and I don't want to see you hurt"

"I am not going to get hurt, you don't even know Eric!"

"I know he made me throw knifes at you, that he made your best friend hang from the chasm, he put you and Peter to fight in initiation, and many other things that you don't"

"He's different now, Four, so don't start telling me you know everything"

"I know more then you ever will" he says as he chuckles.

"I can't believe I fell for you, I fell for an asshole who thinks he knows everything about everyone" I laugh at my stupidity, and his expression softens. I stand up and leave the cafeteria. I am so stupid. I should have known he wasn't perfect, there has to be something wrong with him, and it was the fact that he thought he knew better for everyone. I feel a tear run down my face, I wipe it quickly, but I bump into someone. I fall to the floor and look up to see Peter.

"Watch it, Stiff, before I-"

"Save it Peter, I'm not in the mood right now" I growl, feeling more tears run down my face. He bends down as faces me.

"What happened?" He asks

"I said save it, I'm not in the mood to be tormented right now" I say, pushing him away, and standing up.

"Tell me what's wrong, or I will torment you" he says, and I run to face him.

"Everything" I say, and walk to my apartment. I hear footsteps rushing towards me, and I turn around and see Peter.

"Well, I have time" he smiles, and I stare at him.

"Are you serious?"

"I am very serious, I want to know what your problem is" he smiles

"Even when you say it like that, it sounds rude" I roll my eyes, and open my door. He walks right in, kicks off his shoes, and plops down on my couch.

"Peter, I am dead serious right now, if you are here to be an ass, then leave" I say

"Since when did you swear, stiff?" he asks

"Since now, so like I said, leave if you are just going to be a dick" I say, sliding off my shoes, he shakes his head, and I close the door.

"So, now tell me what up" he says, I plop down at the edge of the couch, facing him.

"Four is being a little girl because I am now friends with Eric" I say "People are talking crap about Eric and I, saying that we are dating, Four is believing everything, and I am mad at him for thinking he knows everything"

"You and Four… is that a thing?" he asks

"No, I like him, and he is now being a dick" I sigh

"You know what you need, Trissy" he grins

"What is that?" I ask

"A drink" he smiles, he stands up, and drags me up. "Come on, Stiff, loosen up a bit" he says, sliding his converse back on. I groan, and slide my Vans back on.

"Where is this place anyways?" I ask, locking the door, and catching up to him.

"Not far, just around the corner, I'm amazed you never seen it before" he laughs out

"Sorry Peter, I don't always look for a bar in the morning"

"Whatever" and we walk down a couple more hallways, and there it is. Really is close to where I live, and I never noticed it before. '_Dauntless Pub' _it says, very original. We walk in, and there are a lot of people here for an early morning. Peter and I sit at the bar, and he calls the bartender over.

"We'll have two gin and tonics" Peter says

"Coming up" The bartender replies, giving me a wink, and starting the drink. I guess Christina was right…

"Right about what?" Peter asks

"What?"

"You just said 'I guess Christina was right' so I asked, right about what?"

"Oh, whoops, I didn't know I said that out loud, but she said guys chases after me, and I didn't believe her" I say, and he nods.

"You're not my type" he says, and the bartender places out drinks on the bar. I lift it up to my mouth, and take a sip. It burns down my throat, and I let out a small cough.

"Atta' girl" Peter laughs, taking a drink.

"Very strong" I say, he nods.

"Wanna try something sweeter?" and I nod. He takes my drink, and pours it in his. "Jimmy, the little lady will take a sex on the beach"

"Coming up" he says, and gives me a smile.

"Sex on the beach?" I ask

"It's a fruity drink" he shrugs, and Jimmy gives me my drink with a smirk and a wink. I feel heat rush to my cheeks, and I smile back at him. I take a sip, and it really is fruity, I barely even taste the alcohol.

"What's in it?"

"It is a mix of peach schnapps, vodka, cranberry juice and pineapple juice." He says, and I nod, drinking more of it.

********** 45 Minutes later **********

"Jimmy! Another drink, Please" I exclaim, he nods, and hands me my drink. He walks over to another person, and I turn to a very drunk Peter. "He's hot" I laugh and he nods.

"Very much" and we both laugh.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying he's hot, not you?" I slur

"Any one can say anyone's hot" he slurs "And I'm saying that he's hot, yummy hunky man" he laughs, and I giggle. I take a big, long sip of my drink, and spin in my chair. "Trissy, I need to be honest with you"

"And that is?" I slur, still spinning in my chair.

"I like men" he says, taking a drink "Like… _like _men"

"You're gay?" I ask, and he nods. "I don't care, because your buying me these drinks" I giggle

"What? How did I get stuck buying these?" he asks/slurs, and I giggle again.

"Because it was your idea" I laugh out.

"Tris!" I hear, I spin around, but I fall off my seat. I start laughing, and so does Peter. I laugh so heard tears start to come out. "Tris, are you okay?" I look up and see Christina.

"Chrissy! Have a drink with me! Jimmy! Hot guy! Get my friend a drink!" I exclaim, she shakes her head and helps me up. I grab my drink, and take a sip, but Chrissy take it away from me. "Chrissy! Buzz kill" I pout

"Hey Chrissy, have a drink" Peter slurs.

"No, Tris your coming with me" she says, I pout, and then giggle.

"Chris, no, I want to have fun with Petey and Jimmy!"

"Too bad" she says, and half carries me out of the bar. "Will! Come help me" then I am thrown over Wills shoulder. I giggle, and look up.

"Look! I'm being carried" I yell

"Tris, where is your house key?" Chris asks

"I don't know" and I bite Wills back lightly

"Ow! She bite me!" Will yells, and I laugh.

"Whoops" I mumble, he sits me down on the floor against a wall. Chris puts her hand in my pocket, and puts out my key. She opens the door, and drags me in.

"Why are we here?"

"You live here, Tris, and you need to rest"

"But I'm not tired" I pout

"You drank a lot, Tris" Will says, with a laugh. "Chris, I think Tris is fun when drunk"

"She drank way too much" Chris says "I like her when she's having fun, but if she is like this, when she can barely stand, no"

"I can stand" I slur, and attempt to stand, but I fail. "I just don't wanna" and giggle. Why is she being so mean? Will carries me into the bedroom, and sets me down on the bed.

"There ya' go, Trissy" he smiles, I pull him down and hug him.

"Thank you Willy, you're a good friend"

"Anytime Trissy, you're a good friend too" he smiles, and pulls back. Chrissy comes in with a glass of water. She hands it to me with a smile. I place it on my nightstand, and pull her in for a hug.

"I love you, Chrissy" I slur

"I love you too Trissy" she laughs. I lay down, pulling her with me. "Uh… Tris, are you going to let go?"

"No" I laugh, and she lies down next to me, as I wrap my arms around her.

"I'll just go watch TV" Will says, and I slowly fall asleep.

**AN~ Chapter 6 for you guys! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love all you guys for the awesome reviews. I know you guys want to see FourTris happen soon, but I have everything planned out, and they will be together... Sooner or later :) Next chapter is at 55!**

**~MissyLou00**


	7. Chapter 7- Chasm

Chapter 7

Tris POV

I wake up with a pounding head-ache, I sit up, and see Christina sleeping net to me. I suddenly have a strong taste of bile come up in my throat, and I run into the bathroom. After I'm done, Will walks in, and he smiles at me with his pearly white teeth.

"Have fun?" he teases, I groan and roll my eyes.

"Remind me to never drink with _anybody _every again" I say, washing my mouth out. I open my medicine cabinet and take a pain killer.

"You seemed very happy, Trissy" he laughs "Very giggly, you said 'I love you' a million times, you were hugging me and Christina, and you didn't want to let go of Chris, you she slept with you"

"I am now officially never drinking again" I say "I keep waking up next to people"

"You never know who you'll wake up to next" he winks "Maybe the _Four… Fourth _time, if you know what I mean."

"Really?" I ask, shaking my head.

"I mean Four, you could wake up next to him next time" he states

"Yea… I got that" I roll my eyes "What time is it?" he checks his silver watch.

"5:49" he answers, and my eyes widen and my jaw drops.

"I need to meet Eric!" I exclaim, quickly fix my hair, and get my shoes on.

"Your boyfriend?" Will asks, and I glare at him.

"You guys can stay here as long as you want" I say, and run down by the Chasm. I see Eric pacing around, and I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey" I say

"Hey Tris, are you sure you want to do this? You could die"

"I trust that you'll catch me, Eric" I say looking into his dark brown eyes, showing that I can trust him, but his eyes are filled with worry.

"I'm serious, Tris" he says

"So am I" I reply, and we lean on the railing, waiting until she comes by.

I check the time, its 6:08, and she hasn't come by yet.

"Tris!" I hear two people yell at the same time. Eric and Four. I look at Eric, and I see Jesse walking over, and I look at Four, who is walking towards us. I quickly turn around, but I bump into someone, and I fall to the ground. But I don't hit the ground. I fell off the ledge. I scream loudly, and close my eyes.

Four POV

"Tris!" Eric and I yell at the same time, Tris look at Eric, who is staring at some girl, and Tris looks at me. She spins around, bumps into a large guy, causing her to fall to the floor. But she doesn't hit the floor, she falls off the bridge of the Chasm. She lets out an blood curdling scream, and I sprint over. Eric catches her by the wrist, but I see her slowly slipping. Tris lets out another scream, and Eric puts out both and gets a better grip. I let my hands out, but she has a strong grip on Eric. Her knuckle are white, and as Eric starts to pull her up, I see one of her hands give up. She screams again, and fights to grab onto anything.

"Tris! Grab my hand!" I yell, I see her crying, and trying her best to grab my hand. Eric fights to get her up, and once he start lifting her up more, she grabs my hand, and I start to pull up. We get her up, and Eric places his hands on her cheeks.

"Tris, look at me, are you okay?" he asks franticly, she doesn't answer, just stares off into space. I sit, leaning against the railing, trying to catch my breath. I couldn't live if she fell in and died, I would probably jump in after and ended myself. Eric snaps his fingers in front of her. Nothing. I nudge him out of the way, and look him her stormy grey eyes.

"Tris… Look at me… I know you are scared… But I need you to look at me right now… I need to know if you're okay?" I say, but she doesn't answer "Come on Tris… Look at me… I need you to look at me and tell me if your okay" She finally looks at me.

"I'm okay" I whispers "I'm alive" she whispers again, and I nod.

"You are alive" I say "And your safe here with me"

"I almost died" she whispers

"Hey, miss, are you okay?" the girl Eric was looking at earlier asks, coming up to Tris.

"I'm alive" Tris whispers

"Yes, you are, do you need help up or something" She asks, Tris shakes he head.

"I'm fine" I look at Eric

"Thank you" I say, and he nods, and gives me a weak smile.

"Eric, you saved her" The girl says

"You know my name?" He asks, I just block out what they're saying, and I wrap my arms around Tris.

"Tris, I'm so happy you're alive" I whisper

"You and Eric saved me" she whispers, wrapping her small arms around my neck, hugging me as tight as her little arms can.

"Yes, but Eric saved you, I helped" I say

"I don't care, you saved me, I could have fallen in if it weren't for you" she says, and I can feel my neck getting moist from her tears. We stay like this for a while longer, until she pulls back, her eyes red and puffy, and her cheeks are tear stained. Eric bends down, and Tris hugs him, which just cracks my heart just a little bit.

"Thank you" she mumbles

"I can't believe that happened" he says back, she pulls back, and looks at me.

"Can you help me up?" she asks me, I nod, and help her up. She loses her balance just a little bit, and falls into my chest.

"Tris, do you want dinner, or do you want to go to your apartment?" I ask

"That made me lose my appetite" she says, I chuckle, and half carry her to her apartment. She slide her key card in , and it pops open. "Will and Chris left I see" she says, standing on her own now. I turn around, about to leave, but she grabs my hand and pulls me back in. I feel my hand burn with heat, my heart melts, and I can't help but to feel the corners of my mouth turn up.

"Stay with me" she says, and I nod. She jumps in my arms, wrapping hers around my neck. "Thank you"

"Anytime" I say in her neck.

"And I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"For calling you an asshole, and a know it all"

"I should be the one apologizing, Tris, I was just… not liking the idea of you and Eric hanging out" I say, I was more jealous thinking that Tris and Eric were dating than anything else. "But the fact that he saved you, he cares, he isn't going to kill you, or use you" she nods, and pulls back from the hug, making me feel cold now. We sit down on her couch, and she kicks up her feet and rests them on my lap.

"So, why did Christina and Will have to carry you here earlier?" I ask, she shakes her head with a smile.

"I got drunk with Peter, and I guess I drank too much" she laughs out

"Yea, I saw you on Wills shoulder, then you bit him, and then you guys came in here" I laugh, and we laugh together. God… that beautiful laugh.

"Will said he likes me when I'm drunk, I guess drunk me is fun" she says, rolling her eyes.

"Sober Tris is just as much fun" I say

"Drunk Tris loves everybody"

"And you don't?"

"Not really, I don't like many people" she shrugs "Truth or dare?" Random… but who cares, I'm spending my time with Tris.

"Truth"

"Tell me your fears" I take a deep breath, I trust Tris, god I trust this girl with my life.

"Heights, confinements, killing someone I care for… and…" I exhale "My father" she gives me a confused look "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What are your fears?"

"Crows, drowning, losing control, burned alive, killing my family, being attacked by faceless men… and intimacy" she whispers he last fear "Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"What do you mean by your afraid of your father?" I pick her feet up off my lap, and stand up.

"Come with me" I say, she nods, and she follows me up to the fear landscape.

**AN~ Tris almost died! She fell in not even meaning too, but she was saved! So, FourTris is going to happen soon... and so is some TrisxUriah, but I wont do lots of it, just enough to add some drama :) Thank you guys! Next chapter is at 76.**

**~MissyLou00**


	8. Chapter 8- Tobias

Chapter 8

Tris POV

Four laces his fingers in with mine, and he leads me around a bunch of private halls, up to where the fear landscape is. His slender fingers laced in my small ones, makes heat rush through my entire body, like a fire that's burning over me starting from my arm. He opens the door to the fear landscape, and pulls out a black box.

"What are we doing?" I ask

"We are going through my fear landscape" he says, very straight forward, but why? "I trust you, and I want you to see it"

"How would it know that it'll be yours?"

"It will be programed for mine" he says, tilting my head to the side, putting the needle in, and I wince at the feeling. He hands me the other one, and I look up at him.

"I have never done this before"

"Right here" he says, placing his finger to a spot on his neck. I go on my toes, and push the needle in where his finger is at, and he doesn't even flinch or wince at the pain. We lie next to each other, and I slowly close my eyes. When I open them again, we are on top of a building, high up. I look around, and I see Four, with his eyes closed, trying his best not to look around. I walk over to him, and place my hind on his arm.

"Heights" I say, he nods, and peeks his beautiful ocean blue eyes open. "We have to jump" and he sucks in a breath.

"No" he shakes his head

"Yes, I'll be right here, okay?" I reassure him, lacing my fingers with his, and lightly pull him by the edge. "On three, okay?"

"Okay" and I give a light squeeze to his hand.

"1… 2… 3" and we sprint of the edge, until the room changes, and we're in a silver box. It starts to get smaller, and I back up into Four.

"Confinement" I say, and he gives out a shaky breath.

"Yea" he breaths out, the walls close around us, until my body is pressed up against Fours.

"I hate to say this, but… to make this go faster, we need to make it smaller" I say, and he gives out a shaky groan.

"This is terrible" he says, I turn around, so my back is pressed against his chest. I place my hands on his sides, and slower bring him down. His legs bend in a very uncomfortable way, and so do mine.

"This is worst, this is definitely worst" he says

"Here" I say, while moving his legs around me, and I am completely pushed up against him, and pretty much in his lap.

"I really hate this" he whines

"You know, some guys would like to be cramped in a box with a girl"

"Not claustrophobic guys, Tris!" I give out a small laugh, but I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"Okay, well then, let's talk" I say "Tell me why you're afraid of confinement"

"A great memory of my fabulous childhood, the tiny closet upstairs" he says

"My mother used to store our winter coats in our closet"

"Let's not talk about me anymore"

"Ok, feel my heart beat, feel out steady it is" I grab his hand, and place it on my heart.

"It's really fast" he laughs, and I feel heat rush to my cheeks.

"When I breath, you breath, just focus of that" and I start taking deep, steady breathes. Soon, the box walls disappear, and we rise to our feet. I now feel cold without his touch, and I turn to face him. He stretches his arms above his head, and I see his muscles tense, and flex, which is just… oh my god…

"Are you okay?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yes, never better" I say, turning my head, not looking at him. "What next?" then I look at him, and he's looking at a girl tied up in a chair. There's a metal table that has a gun, and a bullet on a small tray. I take a good look at the girl, and see her dull grey eyes, pale skin, light blonde hair, but this isn't some random girl… this is me.

"I have to do the same thing every time" he says, picking up the gun, and placing the bullet into place "Every time, I just need to look away, and pull the trigger" he turns his head, and pulls the trigger, and I see my body crumple to her floor. He drops the gun, and walks over to where I am. He just shot me… I just watched him kill me, fake me of course, but it was still me. Why is he showing me his fear landscape? Is this his way of telling me why he's afraid of his father? Who is his father, anyways? And what is his real name? These questions are annoying me now.

"What's your real name?" I ask, he takes a deep breath, and looks into my eyes.

"See if you can figure it out" he says, and the scene changes into a dull grey house. Abnegation. Why are we here?

"Tobias" says a deep voice from the other side of the room. I turn and see Marcus Eaton, but his eyes are no longer a dark blue, they're black pits.

"Tobias" says the same voice, but from the other side, and here stands another black eyed Marcus, and then another one pops up saying his name again, and again, and again. Tobias. That's what they keep repeating… Oh my god… Four is Tobias.

"This is for your own good" They all say at the same time, then they take off their belts, and wrap a part of it around his hand, and they bring their hands back to strike Four, or Tobias. Right before he hits him, I jump in front of him, and the belt slaps my arm, and wraps around. I hiss in pain, and pull the belt right out his hand. Four-Tobias notices and he punches Marcus before he could hit me again. The room changes back into the fear landscape room, and i look at Four-Tobias. He looks back at me, and gives a small smile.

"One more thing I have to show you" he says

**AN~ Bet you guys thought that I would make them kiss, huh? Nope! Not yet Fangirls and Fanboys... if there is any. I love you guys and your awesome reviews, and thank you! Next chapter is at 84.**

**~MissyLou00**


	9. Chapter 9- Finally

Chapter 9

Tris POV

"One more thing I have to show you" he says, lacing his fingers in with mine. He makes his way by the chasm, but he goes down many of the halls. "I know you know this place, but this is my place where I like to go when the world starts closing in on me" and I nod, he sits down on a smooth rock, and I sit next to him.

"You know… these aren't things I tell anyone, not even my friends" he scratches his neck.

"So what would make me so special?" I ask, and he looks me dead in the eye, with the cutest smile I've ever seen.

"You are one of the most selfless people I know" he says "That's not even everything"

"I'm not selfless, that's one of the reasons I left Abnegation, I wasn't selfless enough"

"That's not entirely true" he smiles at me "That girl who let someone throw knives at her to spare a friend, who hit my dad with a belt to protect me- that selfless girl, that's not you?"

"You've been paying close attention, haven't you?"

"I like to observe people"

"Maybe you were cut out for Candor, Four, because you are a terrible liar" he puts his hand on the rock next to him, his fingers lining up with mine. I look down at our hands, and at his long, narrow fingers, hands made for fine, deft movements, not Dauntless hands, which should be thick, tough, and ready to break things.

"Fine" he leans in closer to mine, his eyes are focusing on my chin, my lips, and my nose. "I watched you because I like you" he says it so plainly, and boldly, and his eyes flicker up to mine "Don't call me 'Four, okay? Its nice to hear my name again" My cheeks warm up, and all I can really say is.

"But your older then I am… Tobias" and he smiles at me

"Yes, that whopping two-year gap really is insurmountable, isn't it?"

"I'm not trying to be self-deprecating" I say "I just don't get it, I'm younger, I'm not pretty-" And he cuts me off with a deep laugh that sound like it came from deep inside him. Then his soft lips touch my temple.

"Don't pretend" I say "You know I'm not, im not ugly, but I am defiantly not pretty"

"Fine. You're not pretty, so?" he kisses my cheek "I like how you look. You're deadly smart, you're brave, and when you found out about Marcus… you aren't giving me that look… like im a kicked puppy"

"Well… You're not" for a second, his dark eyes are on mine, and he's quiet. Then he touches my face, and leans in close, brushing his lips on mine, and then he grins, pressing his lips to mine. I am tense for a second, and then I wrap my arm around his neck, and into his hair. We kiss for a little longer, until we both pull back for air, but he presses his forehead to mine, and we're breathing the same air.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" he says, and I smile. I press my lips right back to his, and sit on his lap.

"Same here" I say, he peppers soft kisses along my neck, and I give out a soft sigh. I love this, just the feeling of the heat between the both of us.

"She needs to stop going missing, seriously, she almost died today" I hear above us, and Tobias stops kissing my neck, and listens.

"She needed to get away, to keep that off her mind, so she probably went on a walk around Dauntless" I hear Will say.

"I think her and Four are together" Christina says, and I can hear the smirk as she speaks.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Tris like him, no doubt, and I know for a fact, that big ol' Four like her too" she says "Just the both of them are such wussys, they don't do anything about it" and this is when Tobias and I laugh, but I quickly cover his mouth and mine, they could hear us, since we are right under them.

"Did you hear that? Every time we stand here, I hear Tris laughing" Will says, and I can hear confusion in his voice, and this make me want to laugh more, but I try my best to keep quiet.

"Yea, true… you never know, she could be right under our feet" Christina laughs, and I laugh out loud now. "Tris?! Where the hell are you?!" she yells, Tobias laughs too, and pulls me up the path, and into our normal hallway.

"Sorry, that was just too funny" I say, and he smiles at me. He leans down and kisses me again, and I pull him backwards so my back is pressed against the wall. His hands rest on my waist, and mine are knotting in his hair. I lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and he gladly opens his mouth. We stay like this for a while, until his hand slides up my shirt some, and I tense up. He pulls back, and looks worried.

"Sorry, I just… sorry" I say, probably red as a tomato.

"It's fine, Tris, I haven't don't this either" he whispers, and look up at him.

"Seriously?"

"You were my first kiss, Tris" he says, turning a light shade of red.

"Wow… you just so… hot" I say, and he chuckles.

"You would never know, I would rather have a girl for who she really is, not fake and flirty" he says "Girls threw themselves at me, but you never did, that's what I liked as well. Except for after initiation, that's when you did throw yourself at me, but trust me Tris, I liked it" I blush, and place my lips softly on his.

"I liked it as well" I smile, until I hear footsteps, and voices.

"I think I just heard her" Christina.

"Sounded like her" Will. I grab Tobias' hand, and pull him into the janitors closet that's there. I quietly close the door, and press my ear against the door.

"I think she's in here" Christina says, I pull him with me behind the cleaning supplies that are there, so she shouldn't see up. The door opens, and Christina and Will walk in.

"I swear it was her" she whispers, and Will wraps his arms around her waist.

"We'll find her later, right now why don't we just have some more us time" Will whispers in her ear. Christina smirks, and shuts the door. She crashes her lips to his. I look at Tobias, who is trying his best not to laugh. I mouth 'Shouldn't we stop them?' and he nods. I stand up, and look over at them. Christina throws his shirt to the floor, and he is starting to unbutton her jeans.

"Stop! Please stop! I'm here!" I exclaim, and they jump apart. Will grabbing his shirt, and sliding it back on, and Chris buttoning her jeans back up.

"God Tris! Why did you not stop us?!"

"I was trying to supress my laughter" I say, pulling Tobias up with me. Christina smirks, and Will winks at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Since you two seem to be having fun… We'll just leave you too it" Four says, quickly walking out, and I follow after him.

"We'll talk about it later, Tris!" Chris yells, and I follow Tobias to his apartment.

**AN~ They kissed! They are together! Chris and Will enjoy each others company if you know what I mean ;) ;) I enjoyed writing this chapter, because I love making FourTris stuff. Love you guys, love your awesome reviews, and having patience with my slow updating. I haven't been so quick with my post is because I have been writing another story, which I will wait a while to post, because I just want to make it perfect for you guys. Next chapter is at 93! By the way, if any of you guys like 'The Walking Dead' my friend has a Fanfiction that I strongly suggest you read, its called 'Before I go' and her username is 'imanekwan' Its really good, and I hope you guys read it!**

**~MissyLou00**


	10. Chapter 10- Secret

Chapter 10

Tris POV

Tobias slides his key card in, and the door pops open, and we walk in. I look around, and see that he hasn't really done much to it, since I was last here, which was when Peter attacked me.

"Why is your apartment bigger than mine?" he asks, smiling at me, I smile back, and shrug.

"I'm awesome" I say, and sit on his couch. He sits next to me, and pulls me on his lap.

"That you are" he says, kissing me. There has been a lot of kissing between us today, but I sure as hell am not complaining. I turn so then I am straddling him, and lace my fingers in his dark brown hair, that is very soft. "Oh god, how much I love this" he says in a husky voice. I pull back at look at him.

"How much you love what?"

"Kissing you, you're like a drug Tris, and I know for a fact that I'm an addict" he says, and peppers my neck with kisses, nipping and sucking parts of my neck. I pull back from him a bit, he pouts, and I laugh.

"Cute, but I think this is as far as I will go today, Tobias" I say, he nods, and gives me one last small peck, and stares into my eyes. "What?"

"Your eyes… they're a beautiful colour" he smiles "Just adds to the beauty you have" and I feel heat rush to my cheeks.

"My eyes are very dull" I say, rolling my eyes.

"They are very bright, happy, but I also see pain" he says "Which I would assume you miss your family, am I right"

"Yes, but I have you with me, which is fine with me" I smile, and rest my head on his chest. I close my eyes, and slowly feels myself fall asleep.

I wake to feeling someone move around next to me. I open my eyes, and see Tobias. I am on his chest, with his arms lazily wrapped around me, and we're on the couch. I smile at the memories of last night that flood into my mind, and I lay back down on his chest. After about 10 minutes, he starts to stir, and his eyes open lazily.

"Good morning, Toby" I smile

"Great morning, Trissy" he smiles sheepishly. I sit up, just to be pulled right back down by him. "A little longer"

"Don't you have work, Toby?" he checks the time.

"Not for another hour and a half" he says, snuggling me into his chest more, as if I'm a teddy bear or something. I wrap my arms around his upper half, and inhale his scent. Soap, mint, and a masculine smell.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep" I say, and he nods.

"Same" he says, sitting up, taking me up with him. "Since we slept in our clothes, you can go to your apartment, and change, and then meet me at the cafeteria for breakfast"

"Ok, see you there" I smile, and kiss his soft lips. I run to my apartment, not wanting to be seen by anybody. Once I get there, I slip into some clean clothes, and run down to the cafeteria. Tobias is sitting at the table already, eating at his muffin. I sit down across from him, and he smiles.

"So I was thinking… We should see how long we can go without anyone finding out what's going on between us" he says, with a cute smirk.

"And what exactly is going on" I ask, leaning across the table.

"That reminds me... Will you Beatrice Prior, be my girlfriend?" he asks dramatically

"I do, Tobias Eaton, will be your girlfriend" I say in the same tone he used. He grins and so do I, and then I pick up a blueberry muffin, and I rip off the top of it, and place it on a napkin.

"What are you doing?" he asks, looking confused.

"The top is the best part, so I eat it last" Then the rest of the gang sits down at the table.

"It's a muffin, I don't think it tastes different if you eat the top before the bottom, or the bottom before the top"

"I know, but I like to save the best till last"

"They taste the same"

"No they don't, the top just tastes better" I say

"Tris is right, Four, it tastes way better" Chris shrugs, doing the same as me. I stick my tongue out at Tobias, and he does the same. I smile, and bring my coffee up to my lips. "Can you two just hook up already?" And then I choke on my drink, and it goes all over Tobias. The table erupts into loud laughter.

"I am so sorry" I say, and he looks up at me.

"I hate you" he says, and I know he's joking, by the way he is smiling "I'll get you back for that"

"So scared" I say, shaking like I'm scared.

"You just wait, Trissy" he says, and I throw a small piece of muffin at him.

"Whatever" I smile, and he shakes his head. Everyone continues talking, and I just eat my muffin quietly. I guess I zoned out, because Tobias snaps his fingers in my face.

"Hey Trissy, are you awake?"

"Yea, what?"

"I'll see you later, show you the ropes to being a control room chick, okay?" he smiles at me, and I return one with a nod.

"See you later" I say, and he, Zeke and Shauna leave, and Christina winks at me.

"So… did you two hook up last night?" and I feel heat flood my cheeks.

"No Christina, I didn't 'hook up' with him" I say, and she rolls her eyes.

"But you like him"

"Let's talk about something else"

"I think we should stay on the topic we were talking about" Uriah says "Do you like Four, or not?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why can't i?" he asks, which is starting to annoy me now.

"Because it's my life, and my business, Uriah" I bark

"I am a part of your life, am I not?"

"Is it your business?" I say, getting louder, and more annoyed with him.

"I can make it my business"

"I don't want you too Uriah, I don't have to tell you anything" I growl, and everyone else at the table starts getting very uncomfortable.

"Guys, let's just drop it" Will says

"I agree with Will" Marlene says

"Same" Lynn says

"So do I, so Uriah… stay out of my business" I growl, and he just stands up and leaves. I feel their eyes burning on me, and I look up at Chris.

"I hate to say this, Tris, but he really likes you" Marlene says

"I know, I've heard" I say, putting my head in my hands, rubbing my eyes. "He's said it before, I just don't like him back the same way" I stand up, and leave the cafeteria.

**AN~ Sorry guys! I feel like I haven't posted in a year, but really... It was just a week. I have been writing several stories at once, ones that I will be posting after a finish these ones. Thank you guys for the awesome reviews, I cant believe I'm over 200, twice as many as my first story. Which just brings a smile to my face. Thank you guys so much, love you all! Next chapter is at 105.**

**~MissyLou00**


	11. Chapter 11- Frightened

Chapter 11

Tris POV

I walk out of the cafeteria, and make my way to the training room. I thought it would be empty, but I hear the sound of someone hitting a punching bag.

"Of course she likes Four" I hear, Uriah. "I tell him I'm into her, and he steals her heart. That asshole. Why does she even like him? He doesn't have any feelings, he has probably slept with dozens girls, why would he go for a sweet girl like Tris" Uriah growls punching the bag hard. Tobias hasn't slept with dozens of girls… There's no way. Then again how would you know, he's been here for two years before I came along. I feel like I've been punched in the stomach now, but what does it matter, Tobias slept with some other women, why should I care? I'm with him now, right? I turn around, and go to my apartment. I slide my key card in, and plop down on the couch. I close my eyes, and let sleep take over me.

Eric POV

I sit in my office, spinning in my chair, bored out of my mind. Should I call Tris, I need someone to talk to, or hang out with. Nah, I probably shouldn't. I groan, and stand up. Its 10:21, I already eat breakfast, and I finished all my work. I walk out of my office, and start making my way to Tris' apartment. I turn a corner, just to bump into someone. I fall back, and who ever I bumped into, falls on top of me. I look up, and see the beautiful eyes that I have been dying to look at for a while now.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention where I was going" She says quickly, then looks into my eyes. "Oh my god, im sorry Eric" she laughs, then stands up, She puts her hand out for me, and I grab it. Heat radiates through my arm at her touch, but once she lets go, I feel rather cold.

"No, its fine, my fault really" I say, giving her a small smile. "I wasn't paying any attention where I was going, I was walking so close to the wall, I just… Sorry" She smiles.

"Nice to officially meet you, Kathy" I finish, giving her a smile, and I put my hand out for her to shake. She shakes it twice, and looks into my light brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you too, Eric" She laughs, and my heart skips a beat at this. "Want to get a coffee with me, I have a free schedule today" I nod. Oh god yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I do! I scream in my head.

"Yea, sure" I say, trying to keep calm. Gladly it works, and we walk to the small coffee shop around the corner. "So, why don't you have work?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Tori wanted to give me a day off, I have been working full shifts for a while" she shrugs "I have only been here for 3 months, but those three months I have been trying to get enough money for a while, just so I know I have enough for a while, y'know?" and I nod.

"Oh yea, I was like that when I transferred here, I didn't buy anything unless I needed it, until I became leader, then I was letting myself buy anything" I smile, and she nods.

"Leader… To be honest, I wouldn't really want to be one, no offence, but it's just… I'm not much of a leader" she shrugs. "Never was and never will, I much prefer to let the smart people lead while I just follow along"

"Well, I wouldn't say many leaders are smart, some are just really lazy, they just have other people work for them" I say, we get to the coffee shop, and she orders a vanilla latte, and I get a black coffee with sugar and milk.

"How do you drink that?" she asks, fake disgusted.

"I never was a guy to drink lattes, it's more a girly drink" I say, chuckling at the way she said it.

"It is not a girly drink, guys drink it too, y'know" She says, taking a big sip, and scrunching her nose at me like a child would if they won an argument.

"Not many guys, some guys who are slightly more feminine then others, maybe" I say, and she laughs.

"True, but I still think my drink is better"

"I will let you have your opinion, and I will have mine, we both win" I smile, and she shakes her head.

"That's like a cheap way to end an argument" She says, with a cute smirk. I shrug, and smile even wider.

"I'm pretty cheap, but it's an easier way to end an argument, am I right?"

"You are very right, but that doesn't change how cheap it is"

"I'm an easy winner" I smile, and she smiles and shakes her head. I take a sip of my hot coffee, and turn my head. I see Christina and Will walking together, hands laced together, smiles on their faces. Christina looks over at me, and her smile falters. She pulls Will the other way, and then head off in the other direction. I frown, and look down at my coffee cup. I'm still hated. I saved her best friend, cant she just forgive me? I know I almost threw her into The Chasm, but that was just me being a douche.

"Do you know them?" Kathy asks, and I look up at her and nod. "Old girlfriend?" and I shake my head quickly.

"No, no, she was one of my Initiates, I just… did something things that weren't very nice to her and her friends" I say, looking down at my coffee again.

"Whatever you did… they all should forgive you, Eric, you're a nice guy… Well… What I know of so far" She laughs, and I smile.

"I've changed a bit from just a couple weeks ago, a friend of mine helped me out with it"

"Who is your friend?"

"You know the girl who almost fell into The Chasm? Her"

"Oh… She's fine now right? That must have been pretty traumatizing. She could have died falling in there"

"I think the guy who was with her, helped knock the bad bad, into a good day" I smile, I saw them kissing around yesterday.

"Well… Good for her, he was pretty good looking" She laughs, and my heart drops to the pit of my stomach. Four wins again. "Not like I would want to date him r anything, he doesn't seem like my type" She shrugs, and my heart skips a beat. Thank god, I don't think I could handle losing someone like Kathy to Four. "So, what was the girls name again?"

"Tris, she was another one of my initiates, she's the first jumper, and the first ranker"

"Wow, good for her then" Kat says, amazed by Tris. Honestly, I was pretty amazed too, she might have been on the verge of losing, but she got kicked up after the physical stage was over.

"Yea, she's even got a bigger apartment then me"

"What rank did you get?"

"I got second, I wanted to be first, but now that think of it… I wouldn't want to be first, and I'm kind of glad Four got it" I say, and her jaw drops slightly.

"Four got first? And he's into a girl who got first? What's up with all the first people and their love interests? I meet an elderly couple when I first came here, and they said they were both first, one year after another" She says

"You'd be amazed, love is strange" I say, and she nods.

"I don't really believe in love" I shrugs, and my heart stops. I think I could change that.

"I do, because everyone in this world can find someone, we all have that one person we would do anything for, the one person we would take a bullet for, the one person we would stop the world to get something for them, it's just how life is" I say, that sounded way better in my head. She smiles, and I smile back, loving her beautiful smile, with her pearly white teeth that are as straight as ever.

"Wouldn't take you as a hopeless romantic, Eric"

"I wouldn't call myself a hopeless romantic, just a big believer in love"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, a hopeless romantic is a hopeless romantic, not much to explain there, but a big believer in love, believes in true love, that there's someone out there, we just need to find that one person" I say, and she nods.

"I get it now" She says, only if I could be a real Dauntless and ask her out right now, but I can't, something inside of my just freezes, and I can't even ask 'Do you' I feel like I would vomit. I can't believe this one girl, is making me so fearful.

**AN~ Sorry guys! I haven't been updating at quick as I used too, I have just been so busy catching up with my work for school, my friends, and writing chapters. And on top of that, my Wifi refuses to work with me when I try, so it makes my life terrible. I had to talk to these people that some would call my 'Family' but they seem like nice people, but I know for a fact that I don't want to see them for a another little while. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I decided to make this a Eric/Kathy chapter, just to dangle the FourTris til the next chapter :) Next chapter is at 112**

**~MissyLou00**


	12. Chapter 12- Revealed

Chapter 12

Tris POV

I wake up to the sound of knocking at my door. I groan, and stand up. I look through the peep hole, and see Uriah. I open the door, and he smiles.

"Sorry Tris" He says "I'm sorry about earlier, I just… I haven't blown off steam in a while, so I guess I was just tense, and upset about really everything" He shrugs, and I nod. He laughs, and I give him a questioning look.

"What?" I ask, voice light with sleep.

"You look very tired" he says, then his smile drops. He looks at the door, since I only opened enough for my head to show, and a small amount of my clothing. "Are you having… Did I interrupt something?" And I give him a confused look.

"What could have possibly inter- Oh! No!" I exclaim, opening the door more, showing him that no one is here. He sighs of relief, and motions if he can come in, and I nod. He sits on my couch, and I sit on the couch too.

"Ok, I was worried that you would lose your… your um… ya know, before me" He says, and I sit here in awe. Uriah hasn't slept with anyone yet? That doesn't make sense to me. He seems like a kind of guy that would have by now.

"What would be so bad if I lost mine before you? How do you know I still am?" I ask, and his jaw drops.

"You already did? With who? Do I know him? Or is it a girl? Would I know this person?" He asks, and I shake my head, I am about to open my mouth and say that I'm not, but he stands up "I don't know this person?! Did you even know this person?! I was thinking if I came here, we would both lose ours, but-"

"What?! You thought you would just come over here, and sleep with me?! Uriah, I have had enough! I like you as a brother, a friend! Not my boyfriend! I still am a… Virgin, and I certainly wouldn't want to lose it right now!" I yell, and he looks at the ground.

"Tris, you don't understand how much I like you. When I met you… You stole something from me, something that I never thought anyone would steal. You stole my heart. The very second I laid my eyes on you. Your beauty pulled me in, and I knew I had to get to know you. Once I met you, your personality just killed me. We work perfect together, Tris… And all I ask… Is for you to give me a chance." He says, looking into my eyes. I shake my head, and I see pain and hurt flood his eyes. "Well, I'll just get going now" He stalks out of the room. I sit on my couch, and process what just happened. I should have told him Tobias and I are together, just so he would understand that my heart belongs with him. It's 5:54, and since I cant go back to sleep, I slip on my shoes, and make my way to the control room. I knock on the door, and Zeke opens it with a smile.

"Oh Four! Your little girlfriend is here for a hook-up" He says, and I see a pencil fly by and hit Zekes head. "Ow! Tris! Kiss my head better!" He pouts, and puts his head down for me to kiss the top. I peck the top of his head, and he picks me up over his shoulder.

"Hey Tris" Tobias greets with a warm smile.

"Hey Four, how do I get his to put me down?"

"Bite him" Tobias answers, and Zeke squeals, and puts me down.

"Only Shauna is allowed to bite me" he winks, and I steal his chair "Hey! That's my seat!"

"Mine now" I smile, and Tobias chuckles.

"She'll do great here" He says, and Zeke groans.

"She's already stealing our things, and she doesn't even work here yet" Zeke whines, as he sits on my lap. "So I'm just gonna sit here" shove him off, and sit on the desk.

"Work ends in 2 minutes, so we may as well get going" Tobias says, and Zeke smiles.

"Finally, I miss my weird Shauna, and our yummy cake" Zeke grins. I watch the screens of random people while the boys talk. Zekes phone goes off, saying its 6:00, and he jumps up. When he jumps up, he knocks over a stack of papers. "Whoops…" He trails off, and sprints out of the room laughing.

"Thanks Zeke" Tobias mumbles, and we both pick up papers. He looks up at me, and smiles. He puts the papers on the desk, and I hop up on the desk. "How are you, beautiful" I blush slightly, and look into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Fine, how about you, handsome"

"Perfect… Now that you are here" He rests between my legs, leaning in close to my face.

"Four, don't you have a girlfriend that is super great, and who should be here any minute?" I tease, and he smiles.

"That must only give me a few moments here with you" he says, and leans in, pressing his warm lips onto mine. I snake m delicate fingers into his soft brown hair, and his rest on my petit waist. Just as he licks the bittom of my lip, the door opens.

"Crap, how do I forget my- What the hell did I just witness?" Zeke says, staring at the both of us. Tobias steps out from between my legs, and pats his hair down. "Are you two… Like…" Zeke trails off, making hand gestures of… Oh god.

"No!" Tobias and I say at the same time

"We aren't hooking up, we're just… Dating" Tobias says, and Zeke smiles.

"What?" I ask

"Shauna owes me 20 bucks! Yes!" He yells, and Tobias and I look at each other.

"You made a bet on us?" I ask, and he nods.

"Zeke, can you not tell anyone other than Shauna, Tris and I want to see how long it will take for everyone to guess" Tobias says, and Zeke nods.

"I only came here for my phone, but found out so much more" He winks, grabs his phone, and heads towards the door. "I give you guys 20 minutes, then I'll come back in here" He winks, and closes the door. I blush, and hop off the desk.

"Okay, let's go for dinner" Tobias laughs nervously, and smile, and kiss him once more.

"Let's go" I smile, and we make our way there. We sit down, side by side, and Shauna and Zeke keep looking up at us, then smiling, and looking away.

"Tris, where were you at lunch?" Christina asks, and I look up at her.

"I was in my apartment" I say, and she looks at Tobias.

"I didn't see you either, Four" She says

"I wasn't hungry" he answers

"Were you two together?" she asks, and I shake my head.

"I haven't seen him since this morning and now, I was sleeping, and I don't even know why I was so tired" I say, and I bring my hamburger to my mouth, and take a bite. Chris winks at me, and I choke on the burger. Tobias pats on my back, and hands me a cup of water.

"Thank you" I say to him "No Chris, I didn't do anything at all" and she smiles, and continues eating. The boys talk about nonsense, but I sit quietly. I feel a pair of eyes on me, and I look up and see Shauna smiling at me. She winks, and I blush. She looks between Tobias and I and tries not to laugh. I put my finger to my lips, motioning her to be quiet, and she nods. I continue eating, but I end up zoning out. I am pulled out of space when there is a glass of juice spilling into my lap. I stand up, and luckily it's more on the side so it doesn't look like I peed myself. The entire group laughs hysterically, but Tobias, who has a guilty look on his face.

"I am so sorry" He says, with a smile breaking out on his face. I nod, and return a smile.

"Its fine" I say, picking up his pop, and pouring it on his head. Everyone continues laughing, and he fake glare at me. "Whoops, I am so sorry" I say with fake innocents.

"You're getting it, Trissy" He says, grabbing something off his plate and throwing it at me. Luckily I duck quickly, but it hits Marlene.

"Ugh!" she squeals, grabbing something and throwing it at Tobias, but instead it hits Shauna.

"Food fight!" Zeke yells, grabbing his burger, and throwing it across the room. Within seconds, food is flying everywhere, and I hide under the table. Tobias comes down with me, and we laugh.

"Look what you started" I say

"You started it, you're the one who poured soda on my head"

"We started it then" I shrug with a smile. "Let's get out of here before we get murdered" We crawl out from under the table, and sprint out of the room. We get hit by several different foods, but we make it out.

"Come on, let's go to your apartment and clean-up" he says, and we walk there. I slide my key card in, and we walk in. I walk into my bedroom, and pull out some clothes, when I remember that Tobias doesn't have any other clothes with him.

"Tobias! You don't have any clothes with you" I call out, walking into the living room, just to see that he doesn't have his shirt on. I freeze into place, and stare at his chest. It's well defined, but not too much, just perfect. He is so tanned, like a Greek god, I just… I cant. He smirks, and looks down.

"Like what you see?" He asks, and I gulp.

"Uh… yea" I blush, and he chuckles.

"I'll go to my apartment and quickly shower and change, and I'll come right back here" he says, and I nod. He puts his shirt back on, and I look into his eyes once again. He walks out, and I walk into my bedroom. I pull off my dirty clothes, and hop into the hot shower. Once I'm done, I hear a knock on the door. I wrap the towel around me, and open the door.

"Hey Foureo, that was- Uh… You aren't… Hey Chris" I smile, and she raises and eyebrow.

"You're naked" She says "And your expecting Four… Are you guys seriously hooking up or something. You can be honest with me, Tris"

"We are not hooking up"

"Then what are you doing behind my back?"

"We are… We're dating" I say, and she squeals and slaps my arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?! How long has this been going on!?" She screams

"Yesterday" I state, looking down, she is about to say something, when there's a knock on my door. I walk over and open it. Tobias. He smiles at me, with his black V-neck, and dark grey cargo shorts. He walks in, and he sees Christina.

"Oh… Hey Christina" He says awkwardly.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?!" She screams, I close the door, and shush her.

"We wanted to see how long it would take for everyone to find out." I say, and she actually looks mad now.

"And you thought it wouldn't be smart to tell I don't know… Maybe your best friend!" She screams "I tell you everything, Tris! I told you when Will and I got together! I told you when I lost my virginity to him! I tell you every single thing! Wait… Is that how you got first?! Sleeping with our instructor!?" My jaw drops, and she shakes her head with anger. How could she even think that? She's my best friend… and she thinks I slept my way to the top.

"No, Chris, I would never and you know that! I trust you with my life! I thought it would be fun to see how long it took for everyone to notice! I'm sorry!" I exclaim, feeling hurt… And cold. I'm not even fully dressed.

"Maybe I should not tell you things anymore and wait and see if how long it takes for you to notice from now on" She says, and walks out. Tobias looks at me, and he looks shocked.

"What just happened?" He asks, and I walk into y bedroom. I close the door and slide down to the floor. I feel tears prickle at my eyes. I just lost my best friend, she was the one who was nice enough to talk to the only Abnegation that transferred. She could have made better friends, but she choose me. But I didn't do anything, Tobias and I just wanted to see how long it would take for everyone to notice. She was overreacting. "Tris… Can I come in?"

"No, just wait" I say, my voice weak and cracking since I am crying. I stand up and slip on pajama shorts, and a big shirt. I put my hair into a ponytail, and I wipe my tears. I open the door, and Tobias is leaning against the door frame. He wraps his strong warm arms around me, and holds me tight against his chest. I lightly cry into his shoulder, and he peppers my face with his soft kisses.

"Don't worry, she just needs to blow off some steam, and calm down some." He reassures me "She will come back soon apologizing, okay?" and I nod. He picks me up bridal style, and places me on my bed. I smile at him and he kisses me softly. "I'll be right back" He smiles and walks out of the room. He comes back in with my TV and places it on my dresser. He hooks everything up, and smiles at me. "There, now we can watch TV in here" And he jumps down on my bed next to me.

**AN~ Zeke, Shauna, and Christina know! Christina is furious about how Tris, her best friend did not tell her something that is a rather big thing. Tell me, what would you do if your best friend didn't tell you something like that? Thank you guys for all the great reviews, the follows, everything. I love you guys, and thank you x100! Next chapter is at 124.**

**~MissyLou00**


	13. Chapter 13- Cheating

Chapter 13

Will POV

Christina stomps into the apartment, with an angry look on her beautiful face. She slams the door shut, and jumps onto my lap straddling me. She smashes her lips to mine, but I pull away.

"Chris, what's wrong?" I ask her, and she sighs of annoyance.

"Tris" Is all she says. Tris? What happened? Those two are like sisters, how would they have a fight?

"What happened?"

"Well, she's dating Four, and she didn't want to tell me or any of her friends about her secret relationship"

"Well, think of it her way, everyone would think she slept her way to the top, which we all know is impossible since all the rankings are recorded and untouchable, she couldn't o anything to boost her rank. Plus, Tris is the type of girl who blushes is you say the word 'Sex' so I don't think she would even think about it" I say, and she keeps her dark brown eyes cast down.

"She still didn't trust us enough to tell us they were dating" She mumbles, and gets off of me. "I told her when we were dating, I told her where and when we kissed, I tell her everything"

"Well what exactly did she say to you?"

"She said her and Four wanted to see how long it would take for everyone to find out they were dating"

"See, that's why she didn't tell you, you two love each other like sisters do, so she trusts you, and you trust her, so now you need to go over there and apologize to her" And I regret my words. Crap.

"Apologize! I need to apologize, Will! You're siding with Tris aren't you? Do you still like her?" She exclaims, god, she's a bomb.

"No! Christina, I am siding with the right thing to do" I say, and she stands up.

"Which for you is defending Tris"

"No Christina! Stop this! Don't you understand that I'm doing what's good for the both of you! I choose you didn't i? Yes, I was into Tris! But she doesn't mean anything ore then a sister or a friend, and when you come to realize that, come and find me" I yell, and walk out of my apartment. I storm off, and head off to the bar. Once I get there, I sit down, and the Bartender comes by.

"What would you like?"

"Whisky" and he nods, and pours my drink. I take a sip, and look around me. My eyes land on a girl with long wavy brown hair, bangs that are a little above her eyebrows, her bangs are pushed to the side, she has light brown eyes that are cast down in her drink, and her skin is a light brown. She looks up, catching my gaze, and she blushes a little. She gives me a shy smile, and look back down at her drink. I need to look away, but I can't, she's like a magnet that's forcing my attention. She looks up again, probably to see if I'm still looking at her, and she stares back. She gets up, and walks over to where I am, and sits.

"Hi, I'm Imane" **(E-mon)** she smiles lightly, putting her hand out. I take it and shake twice.

"I'm Will"

"So Will, may I ask why you were staring at me?"

"Just admiring your looks"

"You don't look to bad yourself"

"Well thank you" I smile at her, and she returns one

"So, are you here alone?"

"Yea, needed to leave my apartment" I shrug "You?"

"Yea, not much to do" She says, finishing her drink.

"Want another one?"

"Uh, sure" and I order her another drink.

After several drinks, and learning things about each other, we are dancing in the crazy crowd. She has her arms around my neck, and mine are on her waist. She looks up at me, and I smash my lips to hers. She kisses me back with the same amount of force, and she knots her fingers in my hair. We make out for a while, before she pulls back, laces her fingers in mine, and pulls me out. We run to her apartment, and once we get there, I push her against her door, and smash my lips to hers. Without pulling back, she unlocks her door, and we go into her bedroom with breaking apart. I rip off her shirt, and she pulls off mine. After we're undressed, she pushes me on her bed. I smirk, and she comes onto the bed with me.

I walk up to a pounding head-ache, I look to my left, and I see dark brown hair. I get up, and walk into the bathroom. Where's my things? Everything here is girl products, and I have nothing here.

"Chris! Babe, where are all my things?" I call out, I walk out, and I expect to see Christina. But I see someone else. Imane. My eyes widen, and my jaw drops.

"Who's Chris?" She asks, giving me a small smile. I can't move. I cheated. I cheated on Christina. With a girl I just met. Oh my god. "Will? Are you okay?" She asks, walking up to me. I shake my head.

"I need to go" I say, and she looks confused.

"Why? Whats going on?"

"I'm sorry, but last night shouldn't have happened" I say, while pulling my pants on.

"Last night? As in us sleeping together?"

"Yes" I say, pulling on my shirt "I shouldn't have even left my apartment"

"Please don't tell me your married"

"No, I'm only 16, I would never be married at this age"

"You're 16!?" She exclaims

"Yes… How old are you?"

"Well, I'm only 17, but you seemed much older" she says

"Ok… Well I'm not married, but I do have a girlfriend"

"Then why did you sleep with me?!"

"I don't know, I needed to blow off steam after an argument with her, you came by, and we were drunk" She slaps me hard, and I wince. I hold my cheek, and look at her.

"Sorry, I needed to do that" She says "Now leave, before I find your girlfriend and tell her you cheated" She smiles, and pushes me out. She closes the door, and I walk to my apartment. I open the door, and I see Christina sleeping on the couch. It's 7:52, so decide to let her sleep a little longer. I can't lie to her, she'll know, but I can't tell her, or else she'll never talk to me again. I love Christina, sure we've known each other for just a couple months, but it's a strong love we share. This is going to be a hard day.

**An~ Don't hate me. I just love adding drama, and a while lot of other things. Tris and Chris will show up in the next chapter, trust me. My friend has been bugging me to put her with Will for a while now, so I made it happen. I will be adding some chapters about Will in this story, so you guys are updated with what's up. I promise you, that there will be lots of WillChris, its just... I will be adding in some WillMane. Thank you guys for everything! I love you all! And the next chapter is at 132!**

**~MissyLou00**


	14. Chapter 14- Cousins?

Chapter 14

Will POV

Its is now 8:30, and Christina is still sleeping. I walk over to the couch, and sit on the couch in the space where she isn't on. I place my hand on her shoulder, and lean down.

"Chris, wake up" I whisper, her eyes open just a sliver, and she sits up quickly.

"Oh my god… You scared me, morning Will" She smiles lazily; she wraps her arms around my neck, and sighs. "I'm sorry, Will, I'm going to apologize to Tris today, you were right and I was over reacting"

"It's okay" I smile, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I love you, Will"

"I love you too, Chris" and I do. I just feel like crap. I slept with another girl. A girl that I have no feelings for. Well that just makes it worse. Crap. She places her lips softly on mine, I respond quickly by kissing back with the same amount of passion. The spark I have with Chris is still strong, and nothing will… or should, change that. I pull back, and give her a small smile. "Come on Chris, let's eat" and she gives me a peck, and she gets up.

"I'll be out in 10" she says, and struts off into our bedroom. That's another thing I love about her, when she says 10 minutes, she really means 10 minutes, no later than that. Imane was a nice girl, but no one could replace Christina, and I mean it. I walk in our bedroom, and she is slipping on her jeans that fit her perfectly. I rip off my shirt, and pull on a dark grey shirt, and change my jeans for a very similar pair of the ones I was just wearing. I walk into the bathroom and see Chris applying her make up. I brush out my hair, and brush my teeth. I walk out into the living room, and sit down. I only get to sit for a couple seconds, until she comes out.

"Ready, let's go" She says, leaning down and pressing her soft lips to mine lightly. I get up, and we walk to the cafeteria with our fingers laced together. When we walk in, I see Tris and Four laughing, with her hand on his thigh. Tris gets up and goes over to Eric and tells him something, and Christina runs over to her. Christina engulfs her in a hug, and Tris smiles and hugs back.

"I am so sorry, Tris, I was stupid, I shouldn't have said anything I did"

"No, I should have told you, you're my best friend and I should trust you" Tris shakes her head, and we go sit down. Tris sits next to Four again, and we sit across from them.

"Tris, I like what you two did, I shouldn't have overreacted" Chris shakes her head, and they share a smile. I look at Four, and see that he is staring at Tris. It's not a normal stare, it's not a bored stare, nor a hateful stare. The look in his eyes, he is admiring her looks, picking every detail of her face, noticing the little things that she does when she speaks, and I know this look because I do the same thing with Chris. If Four and Tris want their relationship to be a secret, they should make it less obvious that they are. I turn to Chris, and she talking to Tris about something. Before I zone out staring at her beauty, I go close to her ear.

"I'll be right back" I whisper, and she nods. I forgot to go to the washroom this morning. I stand up, and walk towards the washrooms. Stupidly, I walk with my head down, and bump into someone. I grab onto their arms to steady them, a girl, I know just by the petite frame. I look at her, and it Imane.

"Hi Will" She says "Gee, long time no see" and she smiles.

"Hey Imane" I say, and I am about to walk away, but she grabs my arm.

"I need to talk to you"

"About what?"

"Can we ggo somewhere a little more private?" I nod, and she pulls me somewhere empty. "Okay, your girlfriend, her name is Christina, right?"

"Yea, so what?" and she covers her face with her hands. What the hell is happening?

"Christina Williams?"

"Yes, now tell me what is happening right now!"

"Christina is my-"

"Imane! Oh my god! I haven't seen you since I was 12!" I hear Christina exclaim. They know each other? Since she was 12? What is…?

"Hey Chris, I know, long time no see, huh?" Imane says, and Christina pulls her in for a hug. They pull back, and Christina looks at the both of us questionably.

"How do you two know each other?" she asks, I am about to open my mouth, when Imane beats me to it.

"We met at the bar yesterday, and he left his wallet there" she says, and Chris nods. I guess Imane mastered lying to Chris without her knowing. But how do they know each other?!

"Oh, well Will, Imane is my cousin, we used to hang out when we were kids, but our parents had some stupid argument so we stopped" Chris shrugs, and I can't even think straight.

"Cousins" I say, and they nod.

"Yea, my mom is her dads sister, her dad is my uncle, my mom is her aunt." Christina says "Will, you came from Erudite, shouldn't you know this?"

"No, I know, I just… Thinking how much you guys look alike" Which is true and not true at the same time. Christina has dark brown straight hair, and Imane has wavy light brown hair. They have the same eyes, ones that are bright and demand my attention. Their skin tone is very similar, but Christina has a slightly darker look, and Imane has a light color.

"Yea… I don't see it" Imane shakes her head, and Christina shrugs.

"Eh, all I know is that we're related" Chris smiles and so does Imane.

"Now, excuse me ladies, I have been dying to go pee" I say, and run into the washroom.

**AN~ Another Will chapter guys! Tris and Chris made up, so that's good, same with Will and Chris, Will is madly in love with Chris, but Imane just keeps coming in. Like that little plot twist I tossed in there? Maybe, maybe not. Well, I am planning on doing some chapters on Will, some on Eric, and obviously FourTris, but trust me, more FourTris then anything. Thank you guys for the great reviews, and everything. Next chapter will be at 144!**

**~MissyLou00**


	15. Chapter 15- Confession

Chapter 15

Tris POV

I rest my hand on Tobias' thigh to help calm down from my laughing fit. I turn and see Eric and Kath, who seem to be chatting up a storm.

"I'll be back in a second" I say, and he nods. I stand, and walk over to Eric.

"Hey Eric, how's it going?" I ask him nicely, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"I am going great, thanks" he smiles, and I look at her, then back at him "oh, yes, Tris this is Kathy, and Kathy this is Tris"

"Nice to finally meet you, Kathy" I say warmly, putting my hand out, and she shakes it twice.

"Same, Eric said great things about you" She smiles

"That's funny, because he sure talked about you lots too" I laugh, and I am about to say something else, until someone runs over and bear hugs me. I notice that it's Christina, I smiles and hug her back. Thank god, I hate having her angry.

"I am so sorry, Tris, I was stupid, I shouldn't have said anything I did"

"No, I should have told you, you're my best friend and I should trust you" I shakes my head, and we go sit down. I sit next to Tobias again, and Chris and Will sit across from us.

"Tris, I like what you two did, I shouldn't have overreacted" Chris shakes her head, we smile at each other, and I sip my water. "So, Eric and that new girl, huh?"

"Yea, I hope they will work out if it does happen"

"They look cute together, Eric looks like with that haircut and less piercings"

"It wasn't that hard to convince him to do those things"

"Hard to believe that, he seems stubborn"

"Little bit, well… not really, I just had to tell him to do it, and he did"

"You seem to have him wrapped around your finger, huh?" she laughs, and Will leans in, so he is closer to Chris.

"I'll be right back" He says, and she nods. Will walks off, but he bumps into someone. They exchange a few words, but she grabs his arm and says something. Chris looks at me curiously, and I point over to them. They walk away together, I assume for privacy, and Chris walks over to where they are, and I can't see them anymore. I look over to Tobias, and he is already looking at me. I snap my fingers in front of his face, and he comes back into reality.

"Tobias… Are you okay?" I ask while laughing. He smiles at me, and then presses his lips to mine. That's one way to make it public. I kiss him back, snaking my fingers into his hair, and his wrapping around my waist.

"Oh my god" I hear, and I pull back. I see Uriah with his jaw dropped to the floor. His eyes are clouded with pain and anger. I blush, and back away from Tobias just a little bit. "Are you guys serious? You barely had to do anything to win her heart, and I'm here fighting just to talk to her!" Uriah yells.

"Uriah, stop, I can't do anything about it, you're like a brother to me, I'm sorry"

"Why him? He has probably slept with half of Dauntless, charmed so many women, why do you think girls are always flirting with him?!" He yells, and Tobias stands up.

"Uriah stop, calm down, and-" Tobias says before Uriah tackles him to the floor. Uriah stops punching Tobias, but Tobias shoves him off, and gives him a sharp blow on his jaw. Tobias stands up, and is about to help Uriah up, but Uriah trips Tobias and is over him again. I run up to them, and try and pull Uriah off of him.

"Uriah Stop!" I yell, and Uriah pulls his elbow back, smashing it into my face, and I fall to the floor. Uriah stops, and Tobias elbows him in the face, causing him to fall off.

"Tris, are you okay?" Tobias asks, walking over to me, and inspecting my face. I nod, and wipe the blood from my nose off. I hold my nose, that I'm pretty sure isn't broken, and I see Uriah comes over, but more like crawls.

"Tris, I'm sorry, here let me help you" he begs, and I turn away.

"Don't" I say, and Tobias helps me up. Tobias hands me a napkin off the table, and we go over to the infirmary. "Tobias I really don't need to be here"

"I want to know if its broken or not, Tris, okay?" and I nod.

My nose is not broken, but they just taped it. Tobias smiles, and kisses my forehead.

"I told you I was fine" I say, and he chuckles.

"Can't I worry about my girlfriend?"

"You can, but my nose is fine"

"Okay, well, tomorrow is work for the both of us, but today is work for me" he frowns "So, I'll see you at lunch" he kisses me softly, and smiles.

"See you at lunch then" I say, and kiss him again. He leaves, and I walk to Christina's apartment. I knock on the door, and she opens it with a smile on her face.

"Hey Tris, how's the nose?"

"Fine, Four was worried it was broken, but it's not"

"That's caring of him." She smiles, and opens the door for me to come in. I see the girl that Will was talking to sitting on the couch. "Tris, this is Imane, my cousin, Imane, this is Tris, my best friend"

"Nice to meet you" Imane says, putting her hand out, and I shake it twice.

"Nice to meet you too" I smile, and I sit down.

"You can take a good hit, Tris" Imane says

"Yea, Tris, I saw that, what happened?"

"Uriah saw Four and I kissing, and he was upset because I chose Four and not him"

"Didn't you tell Uriah that he is a brother to you?"

"Many times, but he refuses to listen" I sigh, and lean back into the reclining chair.

"Poor Uriah, love struck by Beatrice Prior" Christina laughs, and so do we. The door opens and Will walks in.

"Oh, sorry ladies, didn't mean to interrupt" Will smiles, but his eyes land on Imane, and his smile falters some. What? Wonder what that was for? "I'll just… I need to talk to Four about work tomorrow" he says quickly, and he leaves. Whatever Will has to ask, I need to be there since we have the same job.

"Hey guys, sorry for the short drop in, but I need to talk with Four about work tomorrow too" I say, and they wave.

"It was nice meeting you, Tris" Imane smiles.

"Nice meeting you too, Imane" I smile.

"See you later, Tris" Christina says, and I close the door quietly. It's quiet in these halls, but I hear someone talking.

"I am stupid, I am really stupid, you shouldn't even have gone out yesterday, but you did, and you got drunk, and you slept with her, my girlfriends cousin, you stupid and complete moron" I hear, but the voice is very familiar. I walk a little more down, and I peer around the corner.

"Will?" I ask, and his head shoots up.

"Oh god… Did you hear anything?" he asks, standing up and taking two large strides over to where I am. I don't answer, so he grabs my arm and pulls me into a closet. "Did you hear anything I said, Tris?" and his eyes are just dripping with guilt.

"Yes" I say quietly, and he sigh, and covers his face with his hands.

"Please don't tell Christina, or anyone in that matter, please Tris, I am begging you" He says, he cheated on my best friend. With his cousin. Why would I not tell my best friend? "Tris I am serious, it was incredibly stupid, I know, but please don't tell her, please"

"Will, I won't tell her, but you have to"

"I can't, that would kill her, Tris, I just can't" he says, sliding down the wall, and putting his head in his hands. "I love her, and if I tell her, she will never talk to me again, she'll hate me"

"Chris loves you too, Will, and if you tell her, yes she will get angry with you, but she will love you because you guys share a love that is strong" I say, sitting next to him, and resting my hand on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me, and holds me tightly.

"Thank you… I just… I just need to talk to someone about this" He says, and I nod. I hate myself now. I am going to be lying about something to my best friend! She knows when I'm lying, and she knows when Will is lying too. He pulls back, and leans against the wall.

"Will, can you tell me what happened?" I ask

"When Christina came home after the thing with the both of you, she just jumped on me, but I asked her what happened, she told me, and she said that you don't trust her, that I am siding with you, and a lot of other things, she was upset, but she ended up getting me upset, so I left. I went to the bar, and I met Imane, we started talking, then next thing you know I wake up in her apartment" He says, and I shake my head. I can't believe him. He's my best friend other than Christina, and he cheated on her.

**AN~ Will was heard, Tris knows, and Will is screwed. This chapter wasn't much, I know, but its a fuller. Uriah is madly in love with Tris, but Tris refuses to give him any of her love. I know you guys want UriahxTris, but I think it's done for UriahxTris, sorry guys! I am a FourTris shipper, but I like to toss in a little bit more if something else. Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for the awesome reviews! And next chapter is at 156!**

**~MissyLou00**


	16. Chapter 16- Insane

Chapter 16

Tris POV

"You're a great friend Tris" Will says "Four is a lucky guy, y'know?" And I feel a light heat come to my cheeks.

"Thanks Will, you may have cheated, but you were drunk, sure that doesn't make anything better, but you love her, I can see it, and she loves you just as much as you love her" I say, and he stands up, pulling me up with him.

"Now… I really want to know what we do tomorrow" He smiles, and opens the door, and we walk out.

"I know the basics of what to do in the Control room" I say

"How do you know that?"

"I went in with Four a couple days ago"

"Zeke works there as well, right?"

"Yea, so it's just going to be the four of us, then it's the night shift"

"Cool" he smiles "How did you and Four start dating anyways? I know it's a girl question, but I am just curious" he smiles, and I roll my eyes and smile as well.

"Well, after I almost died, we went to my apartment, played truth or dare, and I asked his fears. He told me, but then he took me up to the Fear Landscape, after we went to our secret little hiding place, which I would love to tell you, but I can't, and we were talking, then we kissed." I smile at the memory. "There's not much else to it" I shrug.

"So you saw his fear landscape?" I nod "What are his fears?"

"Those I can't tell you" I say, and we get to the Control room, I knock on the door, but I don't hear anything. I knock again, and I hear a low groan. I look at Will, and he looks back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"That sounded like… Like they are not alone in there" he says, and then there's a crashing sound. I open the door, and I laugh at the sight. Tobias and Zeke are wrestling, and it seems Tobias is winning. He has Zeke in a head lock, and Zeke is fighting to get out. They look up, and Tobias smiles and then drops Zeke.

"Hey guys" Tobias says, and then Zeke bites his ankle, and Tobias yelps in pain. "No biting!" he yells, and Will and I burst out laughing.

"You're the one who cheated!" Zeke whines like a 5 year old.

"What are you? 6?" Will laughs

"Yes, but I have a reading level of a 8 year old" Zeke sticks his tongue out at Will.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tobias asks, cleaning up a broken glass.

"We wanted to know what we're doing tomorrow" Will smiles, and Zeke nods.

"You guys will be our slaves, so let's start now, Trissy, I need a foot stool" Zeke commands in a king voice, and snapping his fingers.

"Ignore him, you'll be our little helpers, taking notes on what people are doing that they shouldn't be, and little things" Tobias explains, and shrugs. He turns to Zeke and smiles "By the way Zeke, Tris would be my slave, you would have Will, he's strong, so he could do you large laundry pile" and Zeke rolls his eyes.

"Of course you want Tris as your slave" he smiles wickedly and winks, and Tobias and I blush, causing Zeke to burst out laughing. Will and I pull up chairs, and sit. Zeke pulls my roller chair over to him, and comes close.

"Between you and me… You would Fours first slave" he whispers in my ear "If you know what I mean" then he backs away, giving me a grin. I can't fight the grin breaking out on my face, same thing with the slight blush. Tobias hasn't… But… How is that? He is probably the most attractive guy here, not in this room, but in Dauntless. I look at Tobias, who is talking to Will about tomorrow.

6:00. Finally. We spent the entire day in the Control room with Tobias and Zeke, which was fun. We eat dinner, without Uriah, and I don't know where he is. I brush it off; he probably needs time to himself. Tobias comes with me to my apartment, and we plot down on the couch.

"Today was fun" Tobias says, pulling me in his lap. He peppers small kisses along my neck, and holds my waist firmly. I smile, placing my hands over his slender fingers, and moving my head to the side, giving him more access. He slides his hands under my shirt slowly, and I spin around, straddling him. I place my lips on his, and place my hands on his cheeks. He slides his hands further up my shirt, and pulls back, and looks at me, asking for permission. I nod, and he pulls off my shirt, and tossing it over his shoulder. He looks at my plain cotton black bra, and smiles.

"Beautiful" He says, and starts kissing my neck. The fire that started in the pit of my stomach when he first started kissing me had turned into fire flowing throughout my whole body. I grab the hem of his shirt, and he pulls back, ripping his shirt off and throwing it in the same direction at mine. I look at his perfect chest, every detail, every curve of muscle her has. He chuckles, and pulls me in. He presses his forehead to mine, and rests his hands on my waist. "You drive me crazy, Tris"

"If I drive you crazy, then I must be insane" I smiles, and he chuckles. He pulls back, but still close to me, but far enough that we can look into each other's eyes without it all blurry.

"Tris… I have to be completely honest with you" he says "When Uriah said that I have slept with half of Dauntless… I just want you to know that I never have. I haven't even looked at any girl since I've been here, that is until you showed up. I only have eyes for you, and no one can change that. Call me a sap if you want, but you are the most beautiful girl here, not matter what anyone says" and I blush slightly, and press my lips to his.

"Zeke told me" I laugh, and so does he.

"Of course he did" he says "Did you know you were my first kiss?" and now I'm amazed.

"I would have thought… you at least kissed someone, because you're just so…" I trail off, looking at his chest, and he laughs.

"Same would go for you" he says, showing his beautiful smile.

**AN~ Sorry for the hold out, my stupid laptop was broken and needed fixing, but now its fixed and I'm posting! Next chapter might be about Will of Eric, we'll see. A year ago today I made this account :D so I'm happy. I was planning on posting on the 19th, which was my birthday, but my laptop broke. Thank you guys for the awesome reviews, and follows, and favorites! I love you all! And next chapter is at 172!**

**~MissyLou00**


	17. Chapter 17- Nornan

Chapter 17

Eric POV

Dinner with Kathy was fun, all we did was talk, and it was fun. I found out that she is 17, her name is actually Kathy Matthews, and I already knew that she was Jeanine Matthews's niece, her favorite color is blue, she never met her mother, and that her father was once Erudite with Jeanine, his sister, but he was kicked out for some sort of experiment that is illegal. Currently we are in my apartment, drinking beer, and more of having the TV on for background noise.

"So, Eric, do you have a girlfriend?" She asks, looking around my apartment "Because it is very clean in here"

"No, I live alone, and am single" I shke my head.

"So you're telling me that you clean this place up so its spotless?"

"Yea, I grew up with my mother coming into my room each morning checking to see if my room was in tip top shape or else I would be punished"

"Punished? What did she do if it was messy?"

"Nothing much, just a simple spank" Lies. My mother would slap my wrists with a metal ruler, or shove a bar of soap in my mouth for 2 hours straight, or even lock me in my room for days without food or water. But why would I tell her that? I'm still worried about when I have kids, if I'll ever be lie that with them, or do something wrong and have them hate me forever.

"That must've sucked"

"It did, but anyways… Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, still single" Yes! She is single! Should I make a move? I am about to say something, but she gets there before I can. "Now for a question that might make you uncomfortable… Are you a virgin?"

"Um… Are you?"

"I asked you first"

"Ladies first"

"Fine… No, I am not a virgin" of course she isn't. A beautiful girl like her. "Now you go"

"Um… Yes" I hesitate

"Wow, did not expect that" she says, leaning against the arm of the couch. "Eric the mighty. Eric the leader. A virgin"

"Yes, yes, I'm waiting for the right girl"

"Such a sap" she laughs, and so do i.

"I just feel like one should wait, my parents only got married because she got pregnant with me, they really don't like each other"

"That must suck, but at least you got both of your parents" she looks down into her lap.

"I'm sorry you never knew your mom"

"No, its fine, she ran off after I was born, my father said she didn't want to have me"

"She made a mistake" i say, and she looks up at me with her dark brown eyes that are slightly pink, like she was about to cry and smiles weakly. "You grew up to fight to be in the Faction you wanted to be in, and look where you are now, Dauntless."

"Thanks Eric, you're a good guy, y'know that?" and I smile at her.

"Never really was until a couple weeks ago"

"What made you change?" You. But why would I say that to her?

"Hated he way I was before, I was just… holding up my status of scary Dauntless guy"

"Why were you doing that?"

"Not sure, guess I never fit properly with any other typical Dauntless guy"

"Well who said you have to be a typical Dauntless, why can't you just be your own Dauntless guy?"

"I don't know, I just want to fit in properly"

"Well, seems you already do" she smiles at me, and I shrug. "Anyways, shouldn't we be watching TV?"

"What would you like to watch?"

"American Horror story" She says without hesitation

"American Horror Story? What's that?"

"You don't know what it is?" she asks totally shocked, and I nod "How dare you?!" she jokes

"No really, what is it?"

"It's a show, it isn't scary, but it's really good" she says, then snatches the remote from my hands, and goes on Netflix and starts the first season.

Tris POV

After Tobias' and I's conversation, Zeke and Shauna came over. Zeke and Tobias are drinking beers, while Shauna and I talk.

"So you and Four, huh? You guys are cute together" she says "FourTris, has a good sound to it"

"FourTris? A combination of our names?"

"It's a ship name, so yea, both of your names together to make a weird name, but sweet of course"

"Did I hear FourTris?" Zeke calls out, and they both look at us.

"FourTris?" Tobias asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It's your ship name, I just went through this" Shauna rolls her eyes.

"I came up with it" Zeke grins and Shauna throws a pillow at him.

"He lies, I came up with it" she says "He came up with BeaFour"

"FourTris sounds better" Tobias says, and winks at me. "You guys want a beer?" he asks us, and I shake my head, while Shauna nods.

"Come on, Tris, have a beer" Zeke coos

"No, I'm good; every time I drink it doesn't end well"

"How so?" Shauna asks

"Well every time i drink I wake up next to someone"

"Four, get her 2 beers, if you know what's good for you" Zeke says, and Tobias throws and empty can at Zeke from the kitchen and I laugh.

"Zeke, I suggest you shut up, or else I'll hit you myself" Tobias says, walking out of the kitchen holding three beers. He hands one to Zeke and Shauna and pops his open. He plops down next to me, and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Zeke stop being gross, Tris is too sweet to lose it that fast into a relationship" Shauna says

"Well, then clearly Tris and I wouldn't work out in a relationship" Zeke says, and Shauna kicks his leg "Ow! I was just stating a fact, geez"

"Well, too bad she's mine" Tobias says, holding onto, my waist a little tighter, and placing his lips softly on my forehead. I lay my head down on his shoulder, and hand on his knee. I take Tobias' beer, and take a sip, letting the drink burn down my throat. "Hey, that's my drink"

"Atta girl, Trissy"

"Calm down Zeke, it was only a sip" I chuckle.

"Still drank" he winks.

"Whatever" I roll my eyes, and smile. Before I could say anything else, I try to fight off a yawn, but I end up yawning anyways.

"Well, look at little miss sleepy head over there" Zeke teases, and I smile.

"One yawn, Zeke, totally" I nod my head slowly, then yawn again.

"Okay, yawning is our que, Zeke, we should get going, its going onto 10" Shauna says "Have we really been here for 3 hours?"

"I guess so, but then again…" Zeke smirks and narrows his eyes at me "She is faking it so she can have some _alone _time with Four" he winks, and my eyes widen.

"No! no, Zeke… just… no" I say, completely embaressed. They stand up, and so do we. Shauna hugs me and smiles lightly.

"See you tomorrow, Tris" she says, and Zeke engulfs me in a hug.

"Okay little missy, I will see you tomorrow, but remember… we have the same schedule… so if you want to have a quickie in a closet… I'm free" he smiles, and I smack his arm. Tobias comes up, and smacks the back of his head, and Shauna punches his arm. "Ow! Is It beat up on Zeke day?"

"Well you ask for it" Shauna says, and Tobias comes to my side, and goes behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I place my hands over his, and smile when he leans a little over me.

"See you guys tomorrow" he calls out, and they wave.

"Bye guys! Offer is now closed, Tris" Zeke says dramatically, and struts out the door.

"Bye FourTris" Shauna smiles, and I wave.

"See you later" and their gone. I turn to Tobias and practicly jump into his arms. "Bring me to bed" I smile, and he chuckles.

"Am I your slave now?" he asks, and carries me, looking into my grey stormy eyes, as I look into his deep ocean blue eyes that just make my heart lurch out of my chest.

"No, this is a favor, I'm tired, and this is romantic" I peck his lips softly. He carries me into my bedroom, and tosses me on my bed. I giggle, and he sits next to me.

"So, would you like me to stay here with you tonight? Or would you like to be alone?"

"We work together now, Tobias, wouldn't it make sense if you just stayed here with me?"

"Good point, I'll be right back, I'm just going to get some clothes from my apartment" he says, and places his hand on my knee, then removes it.

"Okay" I smile, and he leaves. I get up, and quickly strip off my clothes. I slip on some pajama shorts, and a grey V-neck shirt. I sit down, but then I hear a knock on the door. Tobias couldn't be that fast. I get up, and walk over to the door. I open the door, and see a tall man with hazelnut eyes, shaggy sandy brown hair, and light stubble going along his defined jaw. To be completely honest, he is really good looking, not at good looking at Tobias… but he's kind of close.

"Hey, sorry I was wondering if you know an Imane Jade Lincoln?" he asks, and his voice is deep and rough, yet smooth and inviting.

"Yes, I do know her, but I'm not sure where she is" I say, leaning against the door a little bit. He smiles lightly at me, and I return one.

"Did you recently see her?"

"Yes, I saw her today, she was at her cousins apartment"

"Okay, thank you" he says "Okay, just two more questions, do you know where she works?"

"I think she works at the Tattoo Parlor with Tori"

"Sweet, thanks" he says, and then gives a small smirk on his face "The last question is, would you like to go out with me?"

"Sorry, I am taken and don't know your name" I say with a light blush.

"I'm Norman Dallas, what's yours?"

"I'm Tris Prior" I say, and shake his hand twice.

"And I am Four, the girlfriend of Tris Prior" Tobias says, walking up behind Norman, and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, claiming me as his.

"Nice to meet you Four, I have heard lots about you around Dauntless" Norman says with a smile, putting his hand out for Tobias to shake. Tobias has a stern look on his face, and shakes his hand. "A real Dauntless prodigy, first place in initiation, beating every stage, and getting all the girls around Dauntless"

"Thanks… I guess" he says, and I place my hand over his.

"Well, I'll leave you two be, and Ill see you both around" Norman says with a salute, and then he leaves. I close the door, and Tobias pulls me in for a warm kiss. I place my hands on his chest and push him away a little bit.

"Were you jealous?" I ask, letting the grin on my face grow. He kisses me again, and rests his forehead on mine.

"I don't want anyone flirting with you" he says in a low huskily voice, and he quickly ducks down, and throws me over his shoulder. I laugh, and he walks into my bedroom with his duffel bag in hand. He lays me on the bed like earlier, and plops down on the other side.

"Shouldn't you be in your P.J.'s?"

"I just want a minute here with you" he says, rolling on his side, so our faces are only 3 inches apart. 3 inches. We are so close I can see the little freckles he has under his eyes, they're light, but they're there. His eyes have little green specks, and his eyes turn to a light blue around his pupil, but you need to be very close to see it. I was about to lean in, but a yawn comes before I could. Tobias chuckles, stands up, and walks towards his duffel bag. He rips off his shirt, and slides off his jeans. He is so beautiful. He looks at me, and smiles. "So I would assume you like what you see" then he lies down next to me under my sheets. I curl up next to him, and in his arms. He wraps his warm, inviting arms around me, holding me safely to him. He says something, but I am way too far into my sleep to know what he said, so I just fall into the darkness.

**AN~ New character! Norman Dallas, a new character just for my friend. I'm going to make drama just by adding Norman Dallas, but I will not tell you guys who I am adding the drama too. Imane Jade Lincoln of course, because who is this guy to her? How do they know each other? You guys will see in the future chapters ;)) Thank you guys for the reviews! Love you all! And next chapter is at 183!**

**~MissyLou00**


End file.
